Entre un Kilómetro y un Milímetro
by AndyStrangeMc
Summary: Midorima Shintarou, 26 años. Recién recibido en psiquiatría. Las cosas no serán fáciles, deberás atender a un dismorfofóbico, un comedor compulsivo y por si fuera poco a un esquizofrénico sádico. Además de lidiar con el pesado ambiente de trabajo. Sin embargo existía alguien más, el motivo por el cual todo aquello valía la pena pero ¿Por qué Takao Kazunari estaba ahí, qué ocurrió?
1. Chapter 1

Era mi primer día de trabajo en el hospital psiquiátrico.

Tenía mis propias razones para haber estudiado medicina y dedicarme a esta rama.

―Midorima-san Venga por aquí por favor.― Escuché de un joven moreno que sería mi compañero.

―¿Aomine, verdad?―

―Así es, Aomine Daiki. Cuide de mí por favor.― Sus palabras eran modestas y de buena educación, pero en el tono en que las empleaba y esa cara burlona me decía que iba a tener algunas riñas y disgustos con él más adelante. Bien lo había le leído en el horóscopo de hoy.

El lugar era bastante grande y descomunal. Las paredes estaban a juego de blanco y azul claro. Era bonito, pero no daba la misma sensación. Algo inconforme me corría en ese momento, en ese hospital.

~o~

―Sus pacientes serán Murasakibara Atsushi, Kise Ryouta y Akashi Seijuuro.― Hablaba el moreno a su lado. Caminaban a lo largo del pasillo que daba a la sala de estar y donde normalmente se reunían varios pacientes a la vez, al menos los más tranquilos y 'bien portados' o aquellos que sus trastornos no les permitían nada más que estar perdidos en su mente. ―Murasakibara sólo piensa en comer dulces, pero come cualquier cosa... Incluso papeles, insectos pensando que son dulces.― Leía la papeleta. ―Kise Ryouta. Dismorfofobia; Tiene quemada parte de la frente que fue el detonante de todo. No es un caso tan difícil Midorima.― Le volteó a ver con una sutil sonrisa. ―Pero te tocó el pez gordo... La pesadilla de todo el psiquiátrico. Akashi tiene un avanzado tipo de esquizofrenia. Sumado a que el tipo de por sí es sádico y extraño en todo.― Parecía que le había dado un escalofrío. ―Eso será todo, recuerda que aún estás de prueba. Toma cuidado siempre.― Abrió la puerta que le dejó ver a varias personas.

―¿Cuáles son?―hacía referencia a los chicos a su cargo.

―¿Ves al que es muy alto? Ese― Le señaló con la mirada y una palmada en el hombro. Le indicaba que se iría y que hiciera las cosas él solo.

Midorima se acercó con cuidado, el joven de cabellos morados estaba sentado en el piso como viendo la nada, cuando un insecto se cruzó por el camino. Sin duda lo tomó y estuvo a punto de comérselo.

―¡Para! ¡Atsu-chan!― Un chico moreno le quitó el animal de la mano. Shintarou se prendó de aquella imagen que se la hacía de cierta manera tierna. ¿Quién era aquel chico?. Varias cuestiones le llegaron cuando observó un ligero detalle: Llevaba una vestimenta blanca, como todos los pacientes de ahí.

Pero no se veía como los demás, parecía alguien normal. Llevaba un suéter largo y holgado. Los ojos azules opacos distinguían los rasgos peculiares y el tono de piel clara que tenía.

―Disculpa... ¿Cuál es tu nombre?― Aprovechó para ajustarse las gafas y dar un paso más, quedando frente a frente.

―¿Yo?― el otro asintió. ―Takao Kazunari, un gusto― reverenció y después le vio interrogante, para que él también se presentara.

―Midorima Shintarou.― Sonrió, había escuchado que eso ayudaba a los pacientes a que les tuvieran confianza.

―Oh...― Rió para sí mismo y le miraba. ―Así que Shin-chan. ¿Eres el nuevo psiquiatra? Ya veo que Shougo no va a volver.―

―¿Shin-chan?― Que tonto se escuchaba. ―Y sí, ahora cuidaré de él.― Señaló a Murasakibara.

―Tienes que tenerle paciencia... Es como un niño pequeño.― Le acariciaba la cabeza al mencionado. Entrelazaba sus dedos entre los largos cabellos. ―Y no le grites, le desespera.―

―¿Te preparas para ser médico?―

―Si algún día salgo de aquí, sería bueno ¿No me queda el papel?― Sacó el pecho y se hizo pasar por muy fuerte.

―Te va bien Takao.― De la nada ya estaban conversando como si de amigos se tratasen. Kazunari era alguien con quien se entablaba muy fácil una plática. Pero lo más importante ahora era conocer a sus pacientes. ―Murasakibara, a partir de hoy yo seré tu doctor. Midorima.― Le hablaba pausado y con calma como si en verdad el joven de 17 años fuera un niño.

―Mido-chin.― Se paró del suelo e intimo al de lentes. Si él era alto, Atsushi era un gigante perdido del bosque. ―Espero tú si me cures.― Le tomó de la cabeza. ―Y me des dulces―

No sabía si era una orden o una sugerencia, la pregunta se la reservaba. ―Haré lo mejor posible.― Le retiró la mano y caminó en otra dirección con cierta persona a un lado.

―¿Buscas a Kise, verdad?― Le habló de cerca.

―Me sorprende que seas tan inteligente. ¿Sabes donde está?―

Le hizo un ademán con la mano para que lo siguiera, y del otro lado de la sala, sentado en un sillón estaba el rubio viéndose en un 'espejo' el cual era la palma de su mano. Takao se sentó al lado suyo mientras le veía con cierta admiración.

―Me veo horrible... ¿Por qué ya no soy hermoso Takaocchi? Mira esto...― Se tocaba la cara con preocupación. ―Con este rostro ya no puedo trabajar.―

―Nada de eso Ryou-chan, eres hermoso...― Fingía ver el mismo espejo. ―Con esos ojos conquistas a cualquiera ¿Eh?― Le apretó una mejilla. ―No eres para nada feo, estás guapo.― Utilizaba un tono pícaro que le sacó una sonrisa al ex-modelo.

―¿Qué haría yo sin ti Takaocchi?― Suspiró mientras se calmaba y bajaba su espejo imaginario.

―No digas más, y recupérate pronto. Ya quiero verte de nuevo en la tele.―Palmeó una cuantas veces los hombros y se levantó del sillón ante la mirada atónita del peli-verde.

―Kise Ryouta, soy tu nuevo médico. Midorima Shintarou, cuento contigo.― Reverenció

Inclinó el rostro hacia el hombro, musitando una sencilla sonrisa. ―Buen porte... Me agradas Midorimacchi. ¿Estás soltero?―

La pregunta le sonrojó de inmediato. ―Sí... ― Y para su 'suerte' tenía bastantes años en ese estado.

―Ryou-chan... Eres un atrevido. Mira que tratar de engañarme y en mis propios ojos.― Se hacía la víctima cierto azabache.

―Ya sabes que soy así Takaocchi. Son mis instintos― Les guiñó un ojo a ambos. El mayor solo sintió como una ola de sentimientos de vergüenza le recorrieron.

―Regreso contigo más tarde Kise.― Se excusó ante el paciente, dirigiéndose a ver al último y el que más le angustiaba.

Había revisado su expediente unas 10 veces y aún no podía creer todo lo que decía en el mismo. Hace un par de años lo había escuchado en las noticias, un joven apenas de instituto había mandado asesinar a más de 30 personas, entre ellas su propia madrastra.

Ahora aquél pelirrojo tenía 20 primaveras. Pensó durante semanas si aceptar el trabajo solo por la cuestión de que se haría cargo de él. Las personas que atendían a Seijuuro no duraban más de un mes a su cuidado, por lo que no sería nada sencillo.

Pero pensándolo bien. Debía hacerlo, no podía prometerse sacarlo del psiquiátrico porque era algo muy improbable. Aunque si le ayudaría de cualquier forma que pudiese.

―Shin-chan―

Escuchó una voz a sus espaldas que le sacó del trance de pensamientos que se revolvían en su cabeza. ―¿Sí?― Volteó encontrándose con esos ojos grises juguetones.

―Tú puedes, Sei-chan es solo algo... Peculiar...― Comentó mientras veía a su izquierda, como si no supiera bien qué palabra usar.

Alzó una ceja, un paciente era quien le daba ánimos. ―Gracias― tiró seco, pero por dentro sentía pena. ¿Tan débil se veía?.

Caminó unos cuantos pasos, pero no sabía ni siquiera a donde se dirigía.

―Hey... Takao.― Se volteó y estuvo apunto de tomarlo del brazo cuando el otro se alejó totalmente asustado. El brillo que hace unos segundos le vio en la mirada se esfumó dando en su lugar un semblante aterrorizado. Su pecho subía y bajaba estrepitosamente. ―¿Takao?...― Dio un paso más, pensando que seguramente estaba a punto de colapsar.

―¡Por favor!... No te acerques...― Se abrazó a sí mismo.

―¿Estás bien? ¿Quién es tu doctor?― Regreso el paso que antes había marcado, quedándose estático en su lugar.

―Dai-chan... Digo, Aomine Daiki.― Bajó la cabeza. ―Lo siento, no quise actuar así...― Lo vio por última vez antes de salir casi huyendo de él. No entendía nada.

―Necesitaba preguntarle donde estaba el área de salas...― Se levantó los lentes para sobarse el puente de la nariz, cuando los regresó a su lugar se percató de un letrero que indicaba los cuartos. ―Pero si seré idiota― se dijo para él. Más de rato averiguaría de Takao, aunque este no fuese su paciente le dejaba intrigado.

Llevaba su tabla, por encima algunas hojas que hablaban de sus pacientes. Solo llevaba el expediente de Akashi, por el momento el joven heterocromático sería su objetivo principal. Murasakibara sería el segundo, y por último Kise, ya que era quien tenía una cura más pronta.

Revisaba puerta por puerta cuál contenía el nombre que buscaba. Casi al fondo, en la puerta de la derecha, justo antes de llegar al jardín donde a veces dejaban salir a algunos.

―Akashi...― Tomó una bocanada de aire antes de entrar con el silencio habitual que estaba todos. Sentado, y con una camisa de fuerza. Sus ojos por alguna razón estaban cubiertos por unos lentes especiales. Aunque estuviese a metros de él, ya se sentía intimidado.

―Shintarou... Bienvenido.― Una mueca que parecía ser una sonrisa, sin serlo.

Un escalofrío desde la espina dorsal. Juró que no había hecho ruido, además que le había hablado de su primer nombre... Se supone que nadie se lo había dicho.

―Las paredes hablan y escuchan a la perfección.― Entonaba con una voz de sabiduría, inclinó el rostro, si no estuviese tomado de los brazos seguramente se pondría la mano en el mentón.

―Bien, ahora que sabes mi nombre no necesitaremos una gran presentación. Soy Midorima Shintarou, desde ahora yo seré tu doctor.― Se paró erguido, tratando de no verse más indefenso.

Soltó una risa, un paso atrás daba el mayor. ―26 años, graduado antes de tiempo por ser un alumno honorífico. Tus padres igual se dedican a la rama de la medicina y tienes una hermana menor-

―Espera...― Le detuvo aterrorizado. Esa información no podía saberla, de ningún lado. A menos que hubiera visto su currículum. Esas cosas eran confidenciales y pocas personas eran las que tenían contacto con el pelirrojo.

―Ya te lo dije Shintarou, sé todo sobre este mundo.― Relamió sus labios, dejando en claro quien era el superior.

―Perfecto, mientras sepas los errores que has cometido.―

―Nunca saldré de aquí, eso lo sé perfectamente... Todas las voces me lo susurran― Todas sus facciones cambiaron de un segundo a otro. Las comisuras apuntaban hacia abajo y las fosas nasales se habían disminuido.

Se ajustó los lentes, no podía creer lo que veía. Los cambios tan abruptos y marcados le asombraban más. ―Tranquilo Akashi. Si te esfuerzas en tu tratamiento al menos podrás salir de este cuarto.―

Una carcajada similar a un sollozo ―Todos han dicho lo mismo. Ya puedes darme las medicinas Midorima, será mejor que descanses de mí un rato―

No le quedaba más que obedecer, no podía hacer más por este momento. Un par de pastillas fueron dadas al joven, no puso resistencia alguna.

―Eso sería todo de mi parte Akashi.― Apuntó el horario de la toma de medicamentos con algunas observaciones. ―Nos encontraremos mañana.―

―Gracias por su trabajo― comentó burlesco. Apartó el rostro cabizbajo.

No contestaría nada más. Entendía la situación. Apartó los lentes de su rostro para limpiarse el puente de la nariz, unas gotas de sudor le bajaban por los lados y en las sienes que no tardó en limpiar con las yemas de los dedos. Salió de aquel encerrado cuarto, necesitaba respirar. Iría a la cafetería por algo de beber, un té verde sería buena opción.

Apretó el ya vació vaso desechable. Era su primer día, era normal que estuviera confundido, y de cierta manera emocionado.

―Hey― recibió una palmada en el hombro izquierdo.

Volteó a ver con el rabillo del ojo, sin afán de querer reclamar. ―¿Hm?―

―¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día?― Dijo el moreno que ya tomaba asiento en la misma mesa que el peli-verde.

―No tan mal como pueden haber pensado― se llevo el vaso a los labios por inercia.

Sonrió mostrando todos los dientes posibles. ―Me alegra escuchar eso, necesito un compañero que dure, al menos para poder ir a beber de vez en cuando. ¿Qué dices?―

―No sería mala idea.―

Ambos dirigieron la mirada al reloj que sonaba, las 8 p.m la hora de marcharse.

Aomine de inmediato se levantó, y caminó algunos pasos antes de detenerse y ver hacia atrás. ―Hasta mañana Midorima, buen trabajo.―

―Buen trabajo.― respondió imitando la acción del otro. De pronto algo le regresó a la mente: Takao.

Había dicho que Aomine era su doctor, quizás Daiki le podría decir el por qué de su comportamiento antes. Pero no podía, existía una política de privacidad, incluso entre los compañeros. Por supuesto que solía suceder que dicha regla no se respetara, sin embargo apenas conocía al de cabellos azul oscuro. Otro día sería conveniente para saciar su curiosidad. Aunque su mente -y posiblemente algo más- le reclamaran la información en ese mismo momento.

Recordaba la cara de pánico de Kazunari, ¿Por qué el cambio tan abrupto? ¿Le había asustado tanto? Tenía una respuesta en mente. Pero sería mejor no mover por ahora, o al menos pensar que la respuesta que tenía no era la correcta.

Tomó su última taza de café, el reloj marcaba las 21 horas, su hora de salida por hoy. El papeleo le había quitado más tiempo. El silencio se apoderaba del hospital, por increíble que pareciera, ya tenía ganas de volver.

~o~

¡Hola!~ ¿Qué tal? Bien, sé que apenas es la introducción y puede ser algo confuso pero pido paciencia, espero que haya sido de su agrado y que haya conseguido mi meta de atraparlos con la lectura y la historia. ¡Les agradezco mucho su tiempo para leer todo! Y bien, sí la historia será en momentos bastante triste, y fuerte en muchos aspectos.

Cualquier sugerencia, pregunta, comentario, favorito, follow o lo que sea es bien recibido corazones :3 Nos leemos pronto~

PD: Puedes consultar conmigo cualquier cosa que quieras por aquí o por medio de mis redes sociales que se encuentran en mi perfil :D


	2. De familias arpías

Ya llevaba tres semanas en el trabajo, el clima estaba algo caliente, típico de principios de junio. Los avances eran escasos, al menos había convencido a Murasakibara de que los insectos no eran una buena comida.

Hoy especialmente me dedicaría a tener una charla con Kise. Era bastante complicado mantener una conversación seria con él, pues siempre sacaba sus coqueteos constantes y cambiaba de tema fácilmente, ahora comprendo el porqué de su tardía recuperación, era obvio que si no hablaba no sé de qué forma ayudarle.

Por otra parte Takao sigue algo distante, se disculpa por lo que hizo hace días, no sería problema si no lo hiciera a cada momento, pero hoy hablaría con él para que deje la culpa atrás.

~o~

-Kise ¿Puedes venir conmigo por favor?- Pidió amablemente después de ajustarse las gafas en el puente de la nariz.

-Esta bien Midorimacchi~- Se levantó de su habitual sofá, siguiéndole por detrás sin ningún animo relativo. En sus adentros sabía que ser terco y no hablar más de la cuenta le mantendría en ese lugar por más tiempo, pero no era algo que le importara mucho, salir significaba muchos riesgos y recobrar recuerdos dolorosos.

Entraron a la espaciosa habitación de terapia, las paredes azul cielo, los leves toques rústicos en algunos muebles le hacían ver elegante, al igual que el adorno de madera de un búho que había puesto el martes pasado.

Señaló el asiento amplio de imitación de piel, debía ser cómodo para que el paciente entrara en confianza y se sintiera libre de hablar de su vida, al menos esperaba hoy tener éxito.

-Bien, Kise ¿Hoy quieres hablar de cómo te sientes?- se acomodó en la silla frente al otro, sus lentes se caían un poco pero no quería desviar la atención del rubio si volvía a acomodarlos. Tenía la papeleta para anotar cualquier observación; Sí se ponía nervioso, el contacto visual, y sus movimientos.

-¿Tengo que hacerlo Midorimacchi?- exhaló casi todo el aire que contenía en los pulmones, desviando la mirada a la puerta, no era agradable tener que repetir la misma rutina todos los días y más porque sabía que era un capricho suyo el no querer hablar acerca de su vida. -No estoy listo...

-Llevas aquí cerca de 9 meses, ¿Cuánto más piensas estar? Kise, es algo que debes pensar bien, estar aquí encerrado ¿No extrañas a tu familia? ¿Amigos?-

Bajó el rostro, tratando de hacerse pequeño encogiendo los hombros, su mano fue a parar a la mitad de su cara, la parte quemada. -Nadie lo entendería Midorimacchi... ¿Amigos? No los tengo y nunca los tuve, el mundo en donde vivía solo se envuelve al rededor de la apariencia, con este rostro es imposible ser aceptado de nuevo.-

Unas anotaciones y volvió a verle. -Pero actualmente el mundo de la cirugía plástica está muy avanzado, es fácil borrar casi por completo la cicatriz.-

Negó lentamente con la cabeza. -No es así de fácil, ¿qué haré cuando vuelva?- chistó, molesto con los sentimientos que le traía pensar en aquello. -No quiero, me quiero quedar aquí.-

-¿Es lo que quieres? ¿Estar encerrado aquí para siempre?- le vio a los ojos, no una mirada retadora ni brusca; Mucho menos una castigadora, más bien una cargada de preocupación, se podía leer entre aquellas orbes verdes un ''No es lo mejor Kise'' y eso lo sabía perfectamente.

No evitó que un par de gotas se deslizaran por sus mejillas provenientes de sus ojos, tragó en seco, sintiendo perfectamente el nudo en la garganta que empezaba a hacerse más doloroso y pesado. -Por favor Midorima... Lo único que quiero es estar aquí, sin importar cuanto tiempo pase, no me interesa ver a nadie-

-¿Ni a tus padres?- interrumpió el doctor.

Apretó el asiento, provocando un sonido algo molesto. -No, menos a ellos. ¡Permitieron que todas esas agencias me manejaran a su antojo!- su respiración se aceleró. -¡Nadie de mi familia se interesó nunca por mí!.. Menos esa maldita arpía...-

-¿Arpía?- dejó la pluma pegada al papel causando un manchón de la impresión. -¿Qué arpía Kise?-

-Mi hermana mayor...- bufó con ironía, en su rostro se percibía perfectamente el obvio odio que profesaba. -Esa maldita zorra me metió en esto, ¿lo entiende Midorimacchi? Vendió a su propio hermano por algunas monedas y fama pasajera- chistó, soltó una risa enseguida. -La muy perra vendía a su propio hermano... ¿Por qué un niño de apenas 12 años debe vivir en un mundo tan frío? Acosos, insultos... He recibido de todo, ahora ¿Contesto su pregunta?- su pecho subía y bajaba estrepitoso -No regresaré, ni de broma.

-No te estoy diciendo que regreses a tu hogar, ni que veas a tu familia. Tienes una buena capital invertida, fácilmente podrás vivir de eso y conseguir un empleo.-

-¿Empleo? ¿Yo?- se reía, se ponía más tenso el ambiente. -No así... solo provocaré asco a quien me vea, y ese dinero no lo quiero tocar, está sucio. La manera en que lo conseguí fue... No, no quiero hablar de eso por ahora.- se tiró en el sofá, había hablado por fin. Después de dos doctores al menos uno le sacaba una buena parte de la raíz que originaba todo el problema.

-Dentro de dos semanas podrás verte en el espejo- cosa que se le permitía solo una vez al mes, y gracias a los pocos avances parecía que su mente iba reaccionando y dejando ver como era en realidad la cicatriz.

-Me torturas Midorimacchi... - exhaló, cruzado de brazos y los labios levemente apretados uno contra el otro.

-No es que quiera hacerlo realmente Kise, pero me han contratado para que estés mejor y pueda ayudarte en que tu mente esté en paz; que dejes de pensar que hiciste algo malo y que mereces lo que estás viviendo-

-No necesito ayuda- aquellos ojos dorados parecían cambiar de un segundo a otro, semejantes a los de un animal feroz que estaba listo para atacar. -Así que...

Un estruendo. Parecía que alguien se había caído o chocado contra una puerta.

-''Takao, regresa aquí...''- se escuchó la voz grave del moreno, Aomine llamaba a Kazunari con un tono suave y quebrado, asustado por igual.

-''Por favor... Dai-chan...''- los sollozos eran audibles para el de anteojos y el rubio, viéndose un momento.

Kise desvió la mirada, escondiéndola hacia el piso, sabía lo que le ocurría a su amigo y le dolía. Takao era muy amable pero era de las personas más rotas que puede haber en el psiquiátrico.

-Espera aquí por favor Kise, iré a ver que todo esté bien- se disculpó Midorima con una reverencia corta, caminó por el consultorio y abrió la puerta pausadamente, para hacer el menor ruido posible. Se encontró al chico sentado en una esquina, hecho un ovillo.

-No me toques Dai-chan... ¡No me toques!- se pegaba más al concreto, rasgando la pared con las uñas.

-No te tocaré Takao... - llevaba una jeringa en la mano, Shintarou sabía que era un tranquilizante, era algo obvio.

-Sucio... Todo... ¡¿Por qué hay tanta suciedad aquí?!- jadeaba, tenía la cara aperlada por las gotas de sudor que bajaban desde lo alto hasta la quijada.

-¿Misofobia?- pensó el más alto. Takao tenía miedo a ser tocado, claro ya que en la misofobia le tienen 'terror' a los gérmenes... Pero cuando lo conoció le había visto tocando a Murasakibara y Kise, además de tocar plantas y otro tipo de cosas que no serían comunes en tal padecimiento.

-¿Aomine?- entró corriendo un alto pelirrojo, el cual llevaba un traje como el de ellos. Aunque Midorima nunca había entablado conversación con él.

-Kagami, ayúdame por favor a sujetarle de los brazos- le hizo algunas señas con las manos mientras él trataba de calmar al azabache. -Takao, no te tocaré sin tu permiso, por favor- le habló en un tono calmado, para nada le levantaba la voz o sonaba brusco, una imagen que iba en contra de lo que se pudiera pensar de él.

-No quiero... Por favor, déjenme solo... ¡No quiero ver a nadie! No se acerquen...- temblaba como un pobre perro bajo la lluvia, escondía la mirada de Aomine, apreciaba a su doctor pero hablar de ese tema le sacaba de sí, odiaba recordarlo y el sentir el roce de los dedos ajenos sobre el dorso propio le provocaba unas ansías terribles.

Apretó los labios, al igual que sus dientes se presionaban unos contra otros. -Takao, ¿puedes mostrarme tu brazo? Kagami lo hará- ya que él temblaba.

No tenía más remedio que enseñar la parte que le había indicado el psiquiatra, asintió repetidas veces, levantando el grueso suéter que solía llevar todos los días, para sorpresa de Midorima (Aunque era algo sumamente normal en un lugar como ese) el miembro se encontraba lleno de cicatrices profundas a la altura de las muñecas y a lo largo hasta el codo; Múltiples intentos de suicidio por supuesto.

-Muy bien Takao, te tomaré el brazo ¿ok?- procedió el apodado tigre. Inyectó el tranquilizante después de limpiar la zona con un algodón remojado en alcohol. -Todo estará bien, te alteraste mucho esta vez.- Parecía que todos sabían que ocurría con Takao, una espina de dudas se clavó en Midorima, estaba confuso, y eso era algo no usual en él.

-Sí Tai-chan... Lo siento...- el efecto de la 'medicina' comenzaba a hacer efecto, cubrieron al menor con una manta color azul claro, la camilla ya estaba esperando.

-Lo dejaré en su habitación Aomine. Aun tienes otros pacientes que atender, no puedes estar preocupado en exceso por uno, las cosas suceden así aquí.- Volteó a ver de reojo al de anteojos e hizo una pequeña reverencia. -Sé que es difícil su situación, pero venimos a ayudar, no a ser tumbados ¿entendido?-

Gruñó, solía gruñir mucho últimamente. -Lo sé Kagami, pero es bastante joven y por más que quiera ayudar no he podido hacerlo ni un poco. Incluso Hanamiya salió de alta hace un par de meses ¡Hanamiya!- el cual era un mitómano con problemas de ira.

-Todas las cabezas son un mundo diferente, no compares las vivencias de cada uno, sabes perfectamente como fue el caso de Takao, te lo dije. Pasará bastante tiempo antes de que puedas unir las piezas de su mente.-

El ambiente era tenso, y él estando ahí estático y silencioso solo se sentía un estorbo, un adorno mal colocado. ¿Debería preguntar la situación? Así podría ayudar al chico, pero eso era prácticamente imposible. No se iba a acercar y decirle que fueran los mejores amigos del mundo, tampoco llegaría con el típico ''te entiendo'', ''quiero ayudarte con tus problemas'' por que seguramente el moreno ya le había repetido aquello. Quería saberlo, pero no era tiempo, no tenía el derecho de hacerlo.

-Regresaré a Trabajar, disculpa que haya interrumpido tu sesión Midorima- ¿Una disculpa? ¿De él? ¿En serio? No era tan duro como pensaba.

-Estate sin cuidado, es algo que nos puede a suceder a todos. Además, deja de preocuparte, eres su doctor y apoyo.- se ajustó los anteojos, añadiendo una torpe muletilla que solía utilizar.

-Ah...- se tomó de la cabeza, por arriba de la nuca- Deberíamos ir a beber, necesito un trago y relajarme. ¿No? vamos hoy-

-Está bien, trataré de tener los informes a tiempo para salir a más tardar a las 9- contestó Kagami, él se encargaba del papeleo, ya que por ahora no tenía pacientes a su cuidado. Coordinaba los traslados, admisiones y resultados de las evaluaciones de cada paciente.

-No es de mi agrado tomar, pero igual necesito despejar mi mente.-

Se giró para ir hacia la sala, en busca de otro ''alumno'' como le gustaba llamarlos. -Entonces nos vamos a las 9. Hasta entonces-

Taiga y Shintarou cruzaron miradas una vez más, quedándose unos segundos así, frente a frente. -Será una buena oportunidad para conocernos mejor Midorima. Las buenas relaciones en el trabajo son necesarias ¿no crees?-

-Supongo- contestó frío, la forma de hablar de aquél sujeto le parecía tan informal que comprendía su estancia en América por tantos años. Reverenció y regresó por la puerta que había salido, Kise lucía somnoliento, le había dejado ahí por mínimo 20 minutos. -Discúlpame, tenía que cerciorarme que todo estuviera bien-

-Sí, no hay cuidado.- dio un largo suspiro, pesado, que hasta pudo jurar que se veía el aire saliendo de sus fosas nasales.

Vio el reloj después de tiempo, la sesión había acabado y el rubio estaba más tranquilo, pero sabía que no era porque su terapia le había tranquilizado, sino el asunto que tenía que ver con Takao Kazunari. Aunque quisiera hablar con él ese mismo momento no podría, ya que estaba en las habitaciones aún bajo el efecto del sedante. ¿Cuánto más esperaría para hablarle? La ansiedad le carcomía, ese chico poco a poco le estaba robando algo importante.

¡Hola! Sí, lo siento ¡Lo siento mucho! Sé que fue una larga espera y que es inútil dar pretextos, todo pasó realmente. Pero me siento feliz de poder subir finalmente, y es que principalmente en esta parte fue muy difícil el desarrollar la trama. Pero mis ideas están más ordenadas ahora :3

Al igual que subí esto lo más rápido que pude, acabo de terminar el capítulo D: así que si tiene algún error o suena muy repetitivo o feo lo lamento, prefiero subirlo ahora porque después no sé si tenga el tiempo necesario. También quería hacerles una pregunta: ¿Quiénes más les gustaría que estuviesen en el psiquiátrico? ¿O qué más personajes les gustaría ver? al igual que si desean ver alguna otra pareja, ya saben que uno escribe para los lectores -corazón, corazón-

Bueno, ¡Muchísimas gracias por los follows, comentarios y Favoritos! Al igual que a los lectores fantasma que pasan por aquí~ les doy mi más grande agradecimiento, nos leemos pronto (en serio~~) corazónes~


	3. Escombros del pasado

Pasaban ya de las 9 por varios minutos, el último en salir había sido Kagami, se quitaba la bata de trabajo caminando hacia la sala principal, donde ya le esperaban el moreno y -el tipo raro- de anteojos. Por su paso revisaba los cuartos, cerciorándose de que estuviesen cerrados y por supuesto, con el paciente que correspondía en ellos.

-Listo chicos- se tomo del cuello contracturado por estar agachado en lo que revisaba los papeles de un nuevo paciente. Dio un par de pasos mas cuando unos brazos le abrazaron por la cintura, pego un brinco por tal susto a lo que Midorima y Aomine estaban igual de impresionados, de hecho Daiki estaba igual o mas de asustado por el grito que dejo salir Taiga. Giro su vista y ahí estaba el pequeño 'fantasma' del psiquiátrico, Kuroko Tetsuya. El cual no hablaba. -¡Ahh Kuroko! Me sacaste un susto... ¿Qué haces despierto? deberías estar dormido, el toque de queda fue hace media hora- sólo recibió por respuesta a un joven mas aferrado a su espalda.

-Tetsu... Tienes que ir a dormir, Kagami saldrá con nosotros- comentó sereno el joven de ojos azules profundos, que además era el doctor del chico gasparín -mofa que usaba con Kagami para referirse a Kuroko-

-Kuroko- tomó al paciente por los hombros viéndolo a los ojos. Él había sido su psiquiatra antes de ser ascendido y dejado el cargo a Daiki. -Mañana podré comer contigo ¿te parece?- le dedicaba una de esas sonrisas tranquilas.

Asintió,con un leve sonrojo que no fue percibido por los otros dos médicos, pero sí por el único que quería que lo notara.

-Anda, a dormir. Nos vemos mañana ¿sí? Y... Por fin seria bueno escuchar algo de tu parte-

Inclinó la cabeza a un lado sonriendo apenas, dio la vuelta directo a su habitación para dormir mas tranquilo esa noche.

-¿No ha progresado más verdad Aomine?- había tomado ya la segunda cerveza. El pelirrojo se desesperaba al saber que Kuroko no pasaba de la misma línea.

-Sabes que no le hace caso a nadie que no seas tú Kagami, aunque uno le hable o se empeñe en hacerlo decir siquiera una palabra, parece que le han comido la lengua- bebió un sorbo de sake, necesitaba algo fuerte esa noche. -Aunque Takao parece entenderlo de alguna forma, siempre lo encuentra cada vez que se pierde por ahí-

Midorima juró que su oreja creció y apuntaba hacia los otros, escuchar el nombre del azabache le llamo la atención de inmediato. Sus acompañantes lo vieron, notando tal curiosidad.

-Es mejor que Midorima sepa del caso de Kuroko- Espera, ¿de Kuroko? -Tal vez él también pueda ayudar, porque tú ganguro no sabes hacer nada- sonrío de lado para burlarse de su compañero, típico en la reacción de amistad que tenían ambos.

-Cállate idiota.- tomó la bebida para acabarla de una vez. Movió los ojos de la dirección de Kagami a la de Midorima "cuéntale", trató de decir con la mirada.

-Hace dos años, hubo un sismo en una escuela preescolar. En ese momento ya trabajaba en el psiquiátrico, era un principiante. Midorima tú sabes perfectamente como es la ética de un médico, o al menos como debería ser.- El más alto asintió, tomando del té verde, ya que el alcohol era algo que detestaba. -El edificio colapso, lo mejor es que casi nadie resultó herido. Los bomberos y ayudantes voluntarios sacaron a cada niño y maestro de la escuela.- parecía molesto, demasiado para el relato. -Faltaba un maestro. Kuroko; todos pensaron que las pocas ruinas que cayeron por completo le habían aplastado y matado.-

-Fue una negligencia- aportó el moreno, llamando al mesero para que llevará más sake.

-Pasaron tres días. ¡Tres!... No pude evitarlo y quise ir por mí mismo al escuchar a un perro chillarle al concreto. Levante una loza de no más de 10 kilos, y ahí estaba, totalmente asustado. Parecía que no había pegado el ojo en esas 72 Hrs.-

-¿y nadie le busco? ¿En serio?- ajusto sus gafas, reflejo por la sorpresa.

-Gritó. Todo lo que pudo pero nadie lo escucho. Participaron más de 20 personas en la misión de rescate y ninguna supo de él- apretó la lata de la cerveza, cabreado por el recuerdo. -Pudo haber muerto, tanto por la falta de agua, comida y sueño. O si las maquinas se proponían levantar los escombros con él aún escondido.-

-Desde entonces Tetsu no ha dicho una sola palabra. Al principio fue porque quedó afónico de tanto gritar y por el shock que le causó el estar en el olvido.-

-Pero no parece avanzar en nada. Sus padres, amigos y alumnos le pedían que regresaran pero llega a comportarse como un niño dependiente de su madre-

-Que en ese caso es Kagami. Tetsu le seguía a todas partes, es por eso que se decidió que estuviera en el psiquiátrico-

-Pero ¿no ha dicho nada? ¿Quejarse del dolor? ¿Dormido?- cuestionó el peli verde.

Negó. -Nada, incluso le revisábamos la boca todos los días para ver si le faltaba la lengua o su garganta estaba demasiado hinchada para poder hablar.-

Quería preguntar, en serio deseaba decir "¿y Takao porque tiene esa fobia terrible a ser tocado en contra de su voluntad? ¿Debo de pensar lo que estoy pensando?" Pero de nuevo ese sentimiento de ser correcto y mantenerse al margen le impidieron retroalimentar alguna otra cosa.

Ese día llegó casi a las 12 a casa, esos idiotas les encantaba tomar ¿¡que no sabían que mañana aun trabajaban!? Deberían de ser un poco más conscientes sobre eso. Un baño le vendría bien, le relajaría del día tan pesado que tenía, y el que iba a tener.

Se refregaba los ojos constantemente, no estaba acostumbrado a los desvelos y menos a estar percibiendo el olor a cigarro y alcohol por más de media hora.

-Mido-chin se ve realmente mal~ - comentaba el peli morado, chupando su dedo pulgar como si una paleta de hielo se tratase.

-Murasakibara... ¿Qué te dije sobre chuparse los dedos?- fue hasta éste y le sacó el dedo de la boca, haciéndolo lo mas tranquilo posible. -No es bueno que lo hagas.

-¿Por qué Mido-chin?- formó un puchero con los labios, viendo el pulgar aún húmedo.

Notó aquella humedad y con su bata limpio la mano. -Porque tiene gérmenes que te pueden hacer daño, además es tu mano, y dime; Murasakibara ¿comes manos?-

Negó rápidamente, sabia que ese no era un maibu que pudiera comer. -No Mido-chin... Pero quiero algo dulce, necesito comer dulces Mido-chin- De un segundo a otro su mirada lucia tétrica.

-No. Nada de dulces para tí hasta que te portes mejor- eso de tratar al joven como a un niño aun no se le hacia normal.

Infló los mofletes, sentándose en el piso y cruzando los brazos mas que molesto. Quería dulces en ese momento pero Midorima no pensaba dárselos por ningún motivo. -Te aplastaré- refunfuñaba, pero Shintarou sabia bien que se le pasaría rápido.

-Iré al jardín en lo que se te pasa la rabieta Murasakibara.- y tal como dijo caminó hacia afuera, encontrándose con las plantas con un exquisito color verde, había llovido en la madrugada y lucían radiantes, mini gotas aún eran visibles en las hojas de algunas.

Necesitaba relajar su mente antes de ir con Akashi, siempre era necesario hacer ese paso antes de visitar al joven pelirrojo. Sabia que Tenía una doble personalidad, ya que de pronto uno se mostraba prepotente, orgulloso y altanero mientras la otra era una personalidad más cálida, humilde, humana e... Incoherente.

Había revisado decenas de veces el historial y no le quedaban claros cuales eran específicamente las enfermedades de Seijuuro, en un análisis decía una cosa y en otro, otra; un cuento sin fin.

Se encontraba sumido en pensamientos cuando el sonar de una rama siendo pisada le sacó del trance, por inercia volteo encontrándose con, asombrosamente; Takao, el cual estaba con los hombros caídos, de nuevo portaba un suéter de mas de dos tallas mas grande a la que le correspondía, aunque sabía que tal cosa era para ocultar las marcas de suicido, que intuiyó, le darían vergüenza.

-Takao, es bueno verte mejor- soltó con naturalidad, no quería incomodarlo mas.

-Supongo que ya no debo pedir disculpas ¿verdad?- acomodó su cabello hacia atrás, una triste belleza, pensó el doctor.

-Por favor.- volvió a girarse, esperando a que el otro se le pusiera a la par. -No debes disculparte tanto. Entre mas disculpas hagas, mas culpas te generas-

-¿no se supone que disculparme me deje mas tranquilo?- camino, quedando un paso atrás del psiquiatra.

-No, porque el disculparse te deja pensando en si la persona realmente te perdonará, si recibes una respuesta positiva quizás te calmes pero el pensamiento negativo es recurrente. Así mismo si la persona decide no perdonarte, solo habrá más culpa-

Kazunari solo le veía sin entender nada, no era una persona muy lista, al menos así se consideraba él mismo. -Ahh...- atinó a decir, solo para hacer parecer interesante la explicación del de lentes. -Hoy parece ser un día muy bonito- agregó cambiando el tema.

-Al parecer. Un buen día para salir al campo y comer algo sentado en una manta con los amigos o familia-

-Familia... ¿Cómo está conformada tu familia Shin-chan?~- sonreía, realmente curioso.

Se sintió halagado, mostraba interés en su persona. -Es pequeña, como la mayoría de las familias en Japón, solo mis padres y tengo una hermana menor- giró al verlo, estaba viendo el caer de dos gotas.

-Una hermana pequeña, ¿le ganas por mucho?- sonreía melancólico.

-No, solo dos años de diferencia. Ya esta graduada-

-¿a sí?~- suspiró, largo y profundo. -Yo también le gano por dos años a mi hermana- le veía a los ojos por fin.

-También tienes una hermana... ¿Y se parecen? Ya que tus facciones son muy únicas Takao, igual que el color de ojos- si pudiera le estaría delineando la quijada, y le haría una fotografía a la mirada, le encantaba.

-Dos gotas de agua. Es como si me vieras con el cabello largo y una figura más voluminosa... No quiero sonar presumido pero es una hermosura~

-Te creo, aunque si sonaste muy presumido Takao- una muy ligera corvatura se fijó en sus labios.

-¡Ahh! Que cruel Shin-chan~ - sonreía, vacío.

"Aunque esté a solo medio metro mío se siente tan lejano" ahora se pensaba mas las distancias, fueran pocas o largas, seguía siendo un numero que deseaba fuera cero.

-Me gustaría que salieras de aquí Takao, para que puedas ir a ver a tu hermana, seguramente te extraña-

-Igual me encantaría verla Shin-chan... La extraño como no tienes idea- apretó los dedos contra su palma. -Pero no es fácil-

-Nada es fácil Takao, pero eres un buen chico, joven... No debes pasar tu juventud en un lugar como este- se ajustó los lentes. -Ver a personas jóvenes en este tipo de sitios es lo peor que puedo ver. Esfuérzate- mostró una pronunciada sonrisa.

-¡lo haré Shin-chan!- puso la mano hecha puño, mostrando coraje. -Esfuérzate también, Akashi seguro ya quiere verte~- bajo los brazos, tomando el izquierdo con el derecho. -Es hora de mi tratamiento, nos vemos después Shin-chan- saludó fugaz, yéndose del lugar con prisa.

No acostumbraba sonreír pero ese chico... Ese chico sabía cómo sacarle una sin problemas, más bien simplemente se formaba en sus labios sin complicación alguna, no le molestaba mostrar un poco los dientes ni que se diera cuenta que su boca estaba un poco chueca. Le sonreiría cada vez que pudiera.

Fue a su consultorio por la libreta donde apuntaba todos sus avances y cosas que había podido averiguar de Akashi, al igual que un par de plumas que puso en la bata.

Camino con prisa a la zona de salas de seguridad, había al menos otras cuatro aparte de la de Akashi, quizás después se pondría a leer las plaquetas donde decían los nombres de los pacientes.

Divisó a una persona sentada justo en frente de la puerta que él visitaría, era alguien alto y con el cabello largo, por supuesto; Atsushi. El Niño gigante se encontraba con una oreja pegada al metal, susurrando cosas y con algo en la boca... Un ¿palillo?

Llegó rápido hasta el adolescente, verificando lo que traía en la boca, era una varita de papel perteneciente a una paleta de caramelo. -Murasakubara ¿quién te dio esto?- preguntó más que confuso, él no tenía dulces al alcance y menos sus compañeros o al menos no los que él conocía "bien"

-Aka-chin me dijo dónde podía tomar uno~- hizo una mueca que pudo entender que era de felicidad o de gusto.

-Aka-chin...- vio la puerta, estaba cerrada y para acceder siempre debían introducir un código especial, todas las habitaciones los tenían. Además que ¿cómo se lo pudo haber dicho? Las paredes eran gruesas al igual que la puerta, porque normalmente a los pacientes que se les tenía en ese tipo de salas, se pasaban el rato gritando o golpeándose contra los lados. Miedo, eso sintió. -¿De dónde sacaste los dulces?

-De la oficina de Nijimura- contestó como si nada, alarmando más a su doctor.

-Muy bien Murasakibara, déjame pasar. Necesito hablar con Akashi.- ayudó al que el menor se levantara y observó como éste susurro un gracias a la puerta. Cuando abriera ¿estaría pegado el pelirrojo a ésta? ¿Le recibiría con esa sonrisa tétrica de la otra vez? Escalofríos.

Introdujo el código y abrió lentamente, Akashi estaba ahí, sentado al igual que siempre lo estaba. No tenía rastros de haberse movido, ni que arrastrara la silla por el piso hasta llegar a la salida. Eso era lo más perturbador de todo.

-Midorima... ¿Eres tú verdad?- sonreía cálidamente. -Acabo de hablar con Murasakibara, quedamos en ir la otra semana a jugar un partido de baloncesto, deberías venir con nosotros. Será agradable- incoherencias.

-¿Jugar? Y ¿planearon algo más?-

-Me gustaría tomar una taza de té y montar a caballo, hace tiempo que no veo a mi madrastra por aquí ¿se habrá enfermado o de nuevo se habrá ido de viaje?-

 _La mataste_ pensó el psiquiatra.

-Deje asuntos pendientes en el consejo estudiantil, debo llegar mañana a primera hora- Midorima solo escuchaba mientras le tomaba del brazo para inyectar el medicamento, al igual que limpiar sus manos que por algún motivo se encontraban sucias. -Estoy planeando un viaje a Hokkaido, es un lugar interesante.- pareció que no sintió el pinchazo. -Debo ser perfecto, solo a los ganadores se les da todo-

De nuevo ese tipo de frases relacionadas con el ganar o perder, la victoria y la derrota, pero esta personalidad le dejaba más tranquilo, ya que la segunda, la que había denominado como la sadica era la que de plano, le hacía pensar si había sido buena idea escoger la psiquiatría como especialidad.

Le escucho todo lo que tenía que decir, vagueaba de ideas y de pronto repetía las mismas cosas o proyectos. Era 'normal' en él, que pensara que aún estaba en el instituto y que tenía al rededor de 16-17 años.

Pasada una hora y pico era hora de marcharse, ya había hecho las revisiones correspondientes y aplicado los medicamentos necesarios. Se había despedido y abría la puerta cuando la voz del heterocromático le detuvo.

-Dale mis saludos a Kazunari, Shintarou.- Midorima volteo de inmediato. -Sabes que es un paciente pero aun así te atreves a sentir lo que sientes... Paciente-doctor, eso es lo que son ustedes. Hay una línea que divide su relación Shintarou, ¿vas a jugar con fuego? Es mejor que conozcas tu lugar antes de indagar en asuntos que te causaron dolor con el tiempo-

Si tan solo esa manía de saberlo todo se fuera con las incoherencias de la otra personalidad, Akashi no estaría en ese lugar. -Lo sé perfectamente, pero no estoy inmiscuyéndome en donde no debo. Ni estoy forzando las cosas a que sucedan tal y como quiero.-

-Ten cuidado, tus intuiciones no están alejadas de la realidad. Pero hay más de lo que piensas-

No contestó, solo cerró la puerta y se quedó ahí estático. -Mis intuiciones...

-Por fin esta semana regresan Nijimura y Tatsuya...- pensó en voz alta Kagami, al ver el calendario que tenía en el escritorio junto a un montón de papeles.

-Hey, aquí tienes los estudios- llegó Fukui con un sobre en la mano, posándolo junto a la pileta del mismo material. -Son del nuevo-

.

.

.

Hola corazones~ Esta vez no tardé tanto en actualizar y de hecho quería subirlo desde el domingo pero resultó en un capítulo algo largo para lo que yo suelo hacer... ¡Espero que no sea tan denso como pienso! Y bueno Akashi me resulta difícil de interpretar, además que debo marcar mucho ambas personalidades del señor guapo.

Espero que sea de su agrado y ¿Cuándo se sabrá lo de Takao? ni yo lo sé, no sé si poner primero la historia de un par de pacientes más o seguir con los spoleirs sobre su caso que creo la mayoría intuye y sabe de lo que se trata pero hay más~

Por lo de las parejas me encontré con opiniones muy diversas y como ustedes saben me gusta complacer a quienes me leen así que esto estará lleno de ¿Fanservice? Habrá momentos para las parejas que pidieron y sí, habrán más personajes aún. -por si quieren pedir más personajes(? estoy abierta a sugerencias-

En fin (esta vez me extendí mucho lo siento ;-;) muchas gracias por su tiempo, por leerme, los reviews -que alimentan mi alma- favoritos, seguidores y lectores Kuroko~

Cualquier duda, sugerencia, recomendación, crítica o comentario es bien recibido *w*

Nos leemos luego corazones~


	4. Nuevos y conocidos rostros

-Mis intuiciones...- me quedé pensando y repitiendo eso en mi mente por al menos media hora. -Miedo a ser tocado...- generalmente se daba en personas que habían sido maltratadas en exceso pero más en aquellas que habían sido violadas y por las palabras de Akashi sé muy bien cuál de las dos es la razón. No me equivoco con facilidad pero esta vez en verdad deseo estarlo.

Exhalar no me relaja del todo, ¿Qué es lo que siento por Takao?. Desde el primer día aquí no lo vi como a un paciente, ni con lástima o algo similar. Tengo ese sentimiento un tanto enfermo; Quiero llegar a tocarle el cabello, entrelazar las manos y besar sus labios... Amor carnal.

-No...- Un eco de palabras -No debo sentir esto...-

-Furihata Kouki ¿un nombre curioso no?- Fukui se había sentado en la orilla de la mesilla, mascando chicle ruidosamente. -Una persona con un enorme sentido de inferioridad.- le enseño el papeleo reunido.

-Te he dicho que no masques chicle aquí.- Kagami se tomaba las cosas seriamente, no le gustaba el desorden aunque él en verdad lo era. -¿A quién se lo debería asignar?- preguntó en voz alta, aunque no tanto para que el otro respondiera.

-Nijimura. Necesita a alguien que sea firme pero con las palabras adecuadas- tronó una bomba de goma. - Himuro es muy relajado además que Aomine y Midorima ya tienen bastante trabajo.-

-Nijimura... No es mala idea- sacó el sello de aceptación y oprimió contra las blancas hojas. -Llega el mismo día que ellos ¿cierto?- revisó los días y respondió solo a su cuestión. -Ve a divertirte con los análisis-

-Como ordene 'jefe'- marcó la última palabra con mofa, huyendo antes de que el apodado tigre mencionara más.

-Ese idiota.- sonrió y acomodó algunos archivos y se preparó para salir a almorzar junto a Kuroko como lo había prometido. Se sentía cansado por la salida de ayer, pero más por haber contado lo sucedido con Kuroko, no importaba cómo, le ayudaría al pequeño fantasma.

Cerró la oficina con llave y código, sabía de las 'travesuras' de Akashi y no quería ser -nuevamente- víctima de él, ni que de pronto aparecieran las cosas ordenadas de diferente manera. Se trató de desarrugar la bata con las manos, percatándose de una leve mancha de café en ésta.

-Kurokocchi~ tu piel es tan suave~- la escena era épica, no tenía otra palabra por el momento. Kise abrazaba fuertemente a Kuroko, pegando su mejilla a la de éste y frotándola al mismo tiempo, como si fuera un gato. -Tan blanca y tersa... Te podría comer Kurokocchi~- susurró dando un ligero beso que sonrojó al pelirrojo presente.

Sin embargo la cara de inexpresión de Kuroko lo era aún más sorpresiva. Se dejaba hacer como si un muñeco fuese, tan tranquilo y relajado que podría decirse que disfrutaba de los mimos.

-Kuroko- interrumpió por fin Taiga, desatando un fuerte bufido de Ryouta.

-"Me lo quitará"- pensó el ex Modelo con una cara de pocos amigos dirigida al doctor. -Kagamicchi lo siento~ pero Kurokocchi está conmigo- sonrío apretando al de cabellos celestes contra él.

El joven pálido volteo hacia arriba y encontró los ojos rubíes, deshaciéndose del abrazo y yendo hacia los pectorales del psiquiatra con entusiasmo.

-Lo lamento Kise, pero es otra victoria para mí- sonrío de forma orgullosa y victoriosa. -Quizás sea a la otra- dio la vuelta para irse con 'su cita'

-Tsk- soltó formando un puchero, su Kurokocchi le había abandonado de nuevo.

Principios de julio, día tres para ser exactos. Las lluvias seguían siendo constantes y cada vez más densas sin embargo eso no ayudaba a reducir el calor que se sentía por todos lados. Hoy conocería a dos compañeros más, le intrigaba poco la verdad, no se especializaba en ser un fijado o alguien que siempre está al pendiente de su entorno, 'distraído' así le gustaba llamarse.

Había llegado una hora antes ya que era día de reporte de avances, se fijó en la fecha y recordó que pronto se haría más viejo.

-26...- resopló en voz baja. Soltó momentáneamente la pluma y recordó que ese día se le daría de asueto. -Tendré que mover las citas para otro día- La madre de Kise era quien iba usualmente a preguntar por la salud de su hijo, jamás había visto por ahí a otro familiar o amigo, ya creía las palabras que le había dicho en varias consultas. Además que hablar con la señora era exhausto.

Era una mujer ni tan vieja para la edad que tenía Kise, le calculaba al menos unos 50 años, era delgada y con cabellos dorados al igual que sus ojos, era engreída y no hacía nada para ocultarlo. Siempre iba preguntando cuándo podía llevarse a Ryouta con ella, pero Midorima sabía que no era preocupación de una madre por un hijo enfermo, sino un interés.

Por otra parte la familia Murasakibara era totalmente diferente, siempre veía a los hermanos mayores de Atsushi Por ahí, se conocía a todos aunque el mayor era quien normalmente iba. Otra cosa que le llamó la atención es que todos tenían estatura promedio además que ninguno parecía tener una obsesión parecida a los dulces.

Hoy estaría hablando con Murasakibara Akira, el primogénito y por la tarde con el menor. Sabía por dónde iban las cosas, sin embargo la cura no sería pronta, ni siquiera tenía una idea de cómo afrontarlo realmente, deseó poder estudiar al menos otro diplomado en trastornos obsesivos-compulsivos.

-¡Bro!- saludó un efusivo azabache, abrazando a Kagami. -¿Cómo van las cosas por aquí?

-Van... Ya sabes.- sonrieron, habían hablado inglés en ese momento, al percatarse continuaron en japonés. -Debe ser pesado trabajar cuando apenas llegaron ayer. Hay personas que deben conocer.-

-Entonces sí contrataron a alguien más, me alegro. Haizaki era insoportable y en lugar de ayudar solo alteró más a Kise- se cruzó de manos recordando aquél episodio. -No puedo creer que haya querido coquetear con él-

-Y menos diciéndole que la cicatriz le quedaba perfecta- Se preguntaron cómo fue que había podido llegar a ser un médico, lo más seguro es que había pagado por ambos títulos.

-Después de hablar con Akashi se fue. Eso fue lo que dijo- caminaron hacia la oficina del pelirrojo, aprovecharían para tomar un café. -¿y al nuevo como le va? Ya lleva buen tiempo, casi rompe el récord.-

-Mejor de lo que pensé, Midorima es alguien muy capaz, aunque es un rarito. También es muy serio con nosotros pero con los pacientes siempre se comporta más amable y paciente- le dio la taza al otro. -Nunca le he escuchado quejándose de Akashi, aunque a veces se queda mudo después de hablar con él pero hasta ahí-

-Al parecer dimos con el indicado.-

-Midorima-san, buenos días- Saludó el peli-morado entrando a la oficina del de anteojos seguida de una reverencia de cortesía.

-Murasakibara-san, tome asiento por favor- ya tenía preparado los informes y algunas fotografías de Atsushi, ya que particularmente en ese psiquiátrico no se permitían las visitas. El joven que en realidad pasaba de los treinta tomó asiento frente al médico. -Tengo que decirle que su raciocinio va mejorando, no ha vuelto a comer insectos y las plantas ya son menos recurrentes.

Mostró una mirada afligida, como siempre lo hacía cuando veía las fotos de su hermanito, él y sus demás hermanos tenían muy consentido al gigantón. -Jamás pensé que la muerte de mi padre podría desencadenar esto.

-Las circunstancias y la edad que tenía en ese entonces también influyeron. Pero no podemos asegurar que esa fuera realmente la causa de todo-

Cuando el pequeño -que ni siquiera a sus 8 años tenía una estatura promedio- De los Murasakibara, tuvo que afrontarse a que su padre cometió suicidio, la oferta laboral era poca y el señor tenía varias deudas acumuladas en su haber. No tenía más de 43 cuando tomó la decisión de acabar con su vida. Atsushi no entendía como un hombre tan alegre y que siempre le daba dulces le había dejado de esa manera ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Se sintió culpable, él siempre le exigía más y más caramelos aunque su trastorno no se desató hasta la pubertad, más de seis años después del fallecimiento de su progenitor.

Y a Shintarou le ponía ansioso los casos relacionados con el suicidio, era un tema delicado en su vida aunque 'gracias' a un suicidio se había decidido por psiquiatría y no por cardiología como lo había pensado antes.

-Me alegro que usted se encargará de él, han sido años duros para él y lo extrañamos mucho- Ya en sesiones anteriores el hermano mayor se había desahogado con Midorima, le comentó que no tenía planes de formar una familia hasta que viera a Atsushi curado, pues él era quien pagaba el costoso psiquiátrico "un buen hermano" pensaba.

-Es mi deber además que Atsushi es un buen muchacho, tenemos que tratar también su inmadurez y... Si no me fallan los cálculos, en un año podrá restablecerse en la sociedad.-

-Suena como mucho tiempo, pero confió en usted Midorima-san, todos los psicólogos me decían que seguramente era una faceta de rebeldía y gracias a malos consejos lo dejamos llegar a este punto... Fuimos unos descuidados.-

-Tranquilícese, este tipo de casos son más normales de lo que cree, son una buena familia y siempre han apoyado a su hermano. La reunión llegará pronto.-

Estuvo conversando con el ingeniero hasta despejar cualquier duda de ambos, le vería en dos o tres semanas de nuevo a él o a Ran el hermano que le seguía. Ahora le quedaba hablar con Atsushi.

-Nijimura-san, necesito hablar con usted- le indicó Kagami al mencionado, irían a la sala donde dejaban los archivos de los pacientes.

Nijimura era el mayor de todos ahí, de hecho era bastante inteligente y tenía la propuesta de tener el puesto que tenía Kagami, sin embargo lo rechazó por la carga que sería además que le gustaba estar atendiendo a los pacientes directamente. No por nada había escogido ese trabajo.

-Me asignas al nuevo ¿me equivoco?- no le molestaba. -Si me lo asignas a mí debe ser alguien peculiar-

-Complejo de inferioridad.- contestó tajante. Le tenía respeto y un tanto de miedo a su superior por lo que mantener una conversación con él era estresante y a la vez aterrador.

Se cruzó de brazos. -Perfecto, el mocoso se recuperará rápido- No era un comentario, era una decisión y una verdad.

Discutieron sobre el historial, el joven de 19 años estaba en su habitación esperando a su nuevo doctor, acostado en la cama y pegado a la pared como asustado de la sociedad. Nijimura se excusó yendo a ver a su nuevo 'polluelo', tendría que hablar y hablar con él, ese tipo de personas suele tardar en hablar de sus problemas por creerlos "de no importancia" le enferma a escuchar esas estúpidas palabras constantemente.

Kagami por su parte tenía que ver a Akashi -lamentablemente- iría a hablar con él sobre unos nuevos análisis, detestaba hacerlos ya que incluían sacar al pelirrojo de su cuarto para transportarlo a la sala de estudios que al menos se encontraba en el mismo hospital.

Akashi sabía cómo manejarlo y tratarlo, que lo tratarán con tanta familiaridad le sacaba escalofríos pero no podía hacer nada, pero él era encargado de ese tipo de asuntos y no podía pedirle más a Midorima, él ya tenía con tratar al 'emperador' toda la semana.

No tocó, solo introdujo el código para tener acceso. Siempre quiso que la puerta de aquel joven tuviera una cerradura propia con un candado pero no podía, por motivos de seguridad todas se abrían con un código para que así, si hubiese alguna emergencia, todas las puertas se abrirían. Su oficina y la de archivos eran las únicas con una llave aparte.

-Taiga, me alegra tenerte aquí- ¡Joder! Y justo había ido cuando el sádico estaba a flote.

-Akashi, solo vengo a confirmarte lo que seguramente sabes- titubeaba, parecía un novato ante Seijuuro. -Pasado mañana te haremos Unos nuevos análisis, Midorima solo quiere tener más información acerca de ti.

-¿y podré tener la dicha de tu compañía? Taiga- como pronunciaba su nombre, un énfasis lento y elegante.

-S-sí- lo torpe -e idiota- no se le quitaría. -Te veré pasado mañana. Descansa.-

-Te veré, siempre- una sonrisa tétrica se formó en sus labios.

-Atsushi ¿Cómo recuerdas a tu papá?- hablaba con él mientras comía algo que el doctor desconocía de qué se trataba. No le llamaría la atención por ahora.

-Él era muy trabajador y alto- puso una mano a una altura más grande que la suya.

-¿Lo extrañas?

Dudó, apretó los labios y pensó poco. -Sí, siempre me cargaba en su espalda y decía que era un enano- frunció el ceño, odiaba ser llamado por ese apodo.

No llegaba a ningún lado, no notaba algo digno de rescatarse. -Pero quiero que me cuentes qué sentiste cuando te enteraste de lo que hizo tu padre. ¿Decepcionado? ¿Triste?-

-Molesto.- le veía a los ojos. -Prometió regresar a casa... Pero no lo hizo nunca más Mido-chin, rompió su promesa-

-¿Crees que hizo bien al tomar esa decisión?

Negó moviendo la cabeza. -Todos lo queríamos... Hubiera dejado las golosinas para que no se preocupara por mí... También Nee-chin no iba a pedir más muñecas.- sus labios hicieron una mueca similar a la de un niño a punto de llorar.

-Pero sabes que no fue tu culpa ni la de tus hermanos que cometiera tal acto ¿eh Atsushi? Sus deudas fueron por malas inversiones de dinero.-

-Papá era un idiota de lo peor-

Sacó de su cajón un papel que se podía canjear en el comedor por un helado y se lo entregó. -Tu ración- el peli morado debía estar consumiendo cosas dulces, sería peor si le hicieran pasar por un síndrome de abstinencia.

-Gracias Mido-chin~- sabía que podía irse, así que al salir vio a 'Muro-chin' acercándose de inmediato, apreciaba mucho al moreno y le había extrañado en las semanas que estuvo lejos.

-Atsushi...- revisó a los lados que no hubiese nadie y le entregó unos dulces redondos de caramelo. -Te los traje de América, espero te gusten- sonrió ampliamente, desde que se conocían le había 'traficado' los snacks.

-Muro-chin es el mejor junto con Aka-chin~- le brillaban los ojos de solo ver la comida.

Se ponía melancólico, se regañó a sí mismo por estar pensando en cosas del pasado. Sí, había sido una persona importante en su vida pero debía atender otros asuntos. A esa persona le hubiese gustado eso.

Y por eso había tardado en encontrar un trabajo "Cualquier tipo de caso excepto donde haya intento de suicidio" y es que eso quiso por el bien de los tratados, ya que los humanos que intentaban quitarse la vida le desconcertaban, le enojaba y le causaba un humor de los mil demonios ¿para qué meterse donde no debía?

No olvidaría que ese suceso le tenía ahí en ese momento, con esa personalidad.

.

.

.

¡Hola! :3 Me siento feliz por el hecho que no tardé los mil años(? justamente dos semanas y espero siga siendo así~ Y sinceramente batallé con este capítulo, ya que es para conectar muchas cosas así que si está confuso y tiene incoherencias me disculpo uwu

Ahora las cosas se pondrán a veces densas y a veces livianas, ya estaré detallando y haciendo más encuentros de Midorima y Takao. Igual que se revelará el pasado de Shintarou, también pondré todas las parejas que me pidieron, solo paciencia por favor :D

Y bien, ¡Muchísimas gracias por leer y llegar hasta aquí! Me alegra mucho~ Agradezco por todos los favoritos, followers, reviews y lectores kuroko *corazón, corazón* Sin ustedes uno no es nada :')

Cualquier comentario, duda, sugerencia, duda, crítica es bien recibida, así me ayudan a mejorar :3

Sin otra cosa más que decir, me despido. ¡Nos leemos luego corazones!~


	5. Kilómetro

Estaba en último año de Medicina y compartió la carrera con, se podría decir, su mejor amigo Ogiwara el cual quería especializarse en pediatría. Ambos tenían una amistad extraña, ya que hablaban poco al menos Shintarou, Ogiwara tan si quiera le contaba de su vida y de sus días. Así había sido desde la secundaria media, donde se habían conocido por haber estado en el mismo salón, curiosamente los tres años seguidos.

-Midorima-kun... ¿No crees que la vida es muy efímera? Tan frágil...- comían en las mesas que había a fuera de la facultad, en medio de un campo verde con vastos árboles.

-Puede ser- tomaba de la sopa de frijol. No le gustaba dialogar ese tipo de cosas con alguien más, se lo reservaba para pensarlo por las noches cuando el sueño era escaso.

-Al igual que la mente, la vida es muy frágil... Creo que por es escogí esta carrera aunque ahora en este momento me pregunto si he hecho una buena elección, ya sabes... Tenemos que cuidar vidas, a otros humanos y eso me llega a aterrar.- Le sudaban las manos y en algunas palabras tartamudeaba un poco.

-¿Por qué? Es una carrera normal, las cosas saldrán bien mientras sepas controlarte y manejarlo.- al parecer, la lata se había vaciado.

-Tienes razón- notó el tono bajo, se olió una mentira de parte del castaño pero no replicó nada, no tenía humor.

Al día siguiente no había visto al chico en el aula donde les ayudaban con su tésis. El timbre de un anuncio sonó convocando a los de su aula en el salón de reuniones; Ahí les dijeron del fallecimiento de Ogiwara, Midorima se quedó de piedra _"un accidente"_ pues el chico era joven y bastante sano para que una enfermedad le acabara de la nada.

 _Fue un suicidio_

Se escuchó después y eso hizo que Shintarou perdiera la cabeza por horas. ¿¡Suicidio!? ¿Era una broma? _¿Verdad?_... Entonces recordó la charla del día anterior y cobraba sentido, la mente de Shigehiro pensaba en que estaba frágil y que no tardaba en romperse por completo culminando en ese acto. Pero ¡Eran mejores amigos! Debió decirle sus intenciones...

Pero algo retumbó en él; su personalidad fría y -llamada por muchos- tsundere. En la cual fingía desinterés, y quizás por eso el menor no le dijo nada, no quería molestarlo más con sus pensamientos vagos.

En el funeral solo se le escaparon esas malditas lágrimas que salen cuando uno quiere aguantárselas de todas formas, cuando el nudo de la garganta parece que en serio está ahí, las gotas van bajando solas y son imposibles de contener.

Se sintió culpable por mucho tiempo, pero cuando estaba a mitad de la especialidad se perdonó a sí mismo y se juró que jamás volvería a ser de esa manera, no quería que por su estúpida forma de ser alguien importante se fuera de nuevo.

 **~o~**

-Niji-Chan~- sonrió ampliamente al ver al otro peli negro, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se veía tan bien como siempre.

-Takao, tiempo sin verte. ¿Cómo has estado?- revolvió sus cabellos como era su costumbre. A Kazunari ese gesto no le perturbaba, estaba más que familiarizado.

-Bien... Eso creo- se rascó detrás de la oreja torciendo la sonrisa.

Alzó una ceja, notó una presencia más. -Me alegra escuchar eso, pero dime ¿me extrañaste? Estuve fuera mucho tiempo.

-¡Mucho!- contestó sincero. -Extrañe jugar contigo- una risa que tapo discretamente con el dorso de los dedos.

-Yo igual pensé en ti...- revisó su reloj y exhaló profundo. -Debo comenzar con mis tareas, después hablamos Takao- salió dejando al azabache en el mismo lugar, iría ver a Furihata que en los tres días que llevaba ahí no había querido salir a conocer a otras personas.

Por un lado Midorima había observado La escena de aquellos dos y sí, sintió celos, de los más extraños celos que se pudo imaginar en su vida sentir. Y eso que solo había sido una plática de dos minutos, no se imaginaba volver a ver cómo charlaban y que esa plática durara más tiempo.

Nijimura le había tocado, ahora eran cuatro personas las que Takao permitía ese tacto sin asustarse. Murasakibara, Kise, Kuroko y ahora su compañero. ¿Él cuando podría entrar en la lista? Bueno, si es que llegaba a figurar por un puesto.

Caminó hacia el jardín donde sabía que aún seguía el azabache, pero estaba aún molesto y no sabia si era bueno llegar y hablarle. Se sentó en una banca disponible, suspiró y se rascó la sien con ansiedad, menos mal que el día anterior no había llovido y podía disfrutar del asiento, aunque mañana seguro llovía, eso esperaba. Era el día del Tanabata y por supuesto, su cumpleaños.

-Shin-Chan... ¿Puedo sentarme?- preguntó tímido Kazunari, el arrugado entre cejo de Midorima le había asustado y no sabia si acercarse.

-La pregunta sobra, adelante. - se movió más hacia la dirección opuesta al moreno, después de todo no pudo mostrarse duro con él, su promesa seguía vigente y así iría siempre.

-Si te veo aquí es porque estás pensando mucho- sonrió, mostrando los dientes y cerrando los ojos.

-Me has observado perfectamente que tienes razón, aquí puedo pensar bien. Además que es muy tranquilo.-

Asentía lentamente. -Así es... Además que el clima es bueno hoy, pero... ¿En qué estás pensando Shin-Chan? Tu cara luce diferente... Como enojado- bajó los hombros, pensó en que había hablado demás, él siempre pensaba eso.

-En muchas cosas... Últimamente mi cabeza es un lío, tengo tantos pensamientos que siento que de pronto no podré...- se sinceró.

-Todos pensamos en ello ¿cierto? Yo... Todos los días lo hago y a veces pienso que no podré definitivamente- apretó sus brazos, recordaba las heridas hechas por objetos puntiagudos.

-Por favor, Takao... No pienses más en hacer esto- le señaló el brazo, iba a tomárselo pero desistió. -No acabes con tu existencia.

Eso sorprendió al moreno en demasía, abrió los ojos más de lo normal pero sin lucir como si se le fueran a salir. Apretó los labios y un sonrojo se asomó en sus mejillas. -No lo he tratado de hacer desde hace un año... - demoró en continuar. -Pero gracias... Hablar con Shin-Chan para mí es relajante.

Le había hecho sonrojar, por favor que alguien le meta un golpe en las costillas para que se le quite la cara de idiota que seguro mostraba. -¿Por qué lo dices? ¿En qué te relaja?- quería -exigía- saberlo.

-Eres amable... Aunque a veces pareciera que te fuerzas a serlo, ya sabes tienes una cara de tsundere ni tú mismo puedes con ella- se rió era imposible no hacerlo después de decirle aquello. -No te lo tomes a mal es lo que pienso...

La conversación había tomado otra dirección a la que pensó. -¿tsundere? Otro punto para ti- sus labios formaron una pero muy pequeña sonrisa.

-También que eres como un amigo... Quizás no hables mucho pero estás ahí cuando te necesitan, como cuando Atsu-Chan se machucó el dedo con el sillón al buscar dulces... Pudiste haberlo regañado pero lo primero que hiciste fue sobar su dedo y decirle que todo iría bien, como un hermano mayor. Luego le diste la paleta de Mora azul y se calmó- tenía una expresión tan pacifica en su rostro al contarle sus propias acciones que pensaba que el Midorima del que hablaba era uno diferente a él. -O cuando Ryou-Chan te coquetea... Tú no le dices nada malo, solo le dices que siga esforzándose con un tono que en serio te anima a salir adelante-

Al escuchar todo eso sintió como si Ogiwara le hubiera dicho a Takao que comentara todo aquello, que no importaba que hablara poco y que a veces fuera un gruñón, seguía siendo un buen amigo a los ojos de muchos y por poco le trae una nostalgia pesada. Pero en su lugar sintió alivio y felicidad.

Kazunari notó el aire que había tomado el de cabellos verdes y calló por un momento esperando unos minutos. -Siento que dije demás... Lo siento si te incomode de alguna forma Shin-Chan-

No terminó de hablar el otro cuando empezó a negar sus palabras. -Me diste paz Takao. Es por eso que me quedé sin palabras-

-¿Paz?- cuestionó. -¿de qué tipo de paz?

-Como si fueras alguien más, esas palabras libraron una parte de mí que no quería pero me has hecho entender mejor- De todos modos no volvería a ser el mismo de antes, sino que se daría el lujo de no reprimir su personalidad por completo, tendría sus 5 minutos de caprichos al día.

-Entonces hice bien en hablar contigo ¿no?- movió los pies, levantándolos para estirar, se le habían adormecido un tanto.

Le veía con una mirada calmada y tranquila. -Sí, así que eres Escorpio- era algo obvio, el comportamiento le dejaba en claro.

-¿Eh?... ¿Escorpio?- se lo pensó segundos hasta conectar las cosas -¡Ahhh! Mi signo, sí soy Escorpio creo... Nací un 21 de noviembre pero... ¿Por qué supiste?-

-Escorpio tenía que decirme algo importante hoy- bien, ahora sabía que era un loco de los horóscopos pero no le molestaba, quería presumir de que últimamente estaba en un buen puesto.

-Deberías decirme más de eso. No soy muy fan de los horóscopos pero cuando hablas de ello se ve que lo disfrutas- Y detrás de eso había un interés directamente relacionado con Midorima, los horóscopos serían buen pretexto para después.

-Mi signo es Cáncer y estoy en el tercer puesto de suerte hoy.- sacó de su bata un llavero de rana muy pequeño. -Este es mi Lucky ítem del día-

Ni siquiera le preguntó cuándo ya lo había tomado y lo veía por todos lados. -Está bonito, entonces ¿cuál es mi Lucky ítem?

Hizo memoria, una persona que fuera tipo sanguíneo B, casualmente él lo era. -Alguien de tipo sanguíneo B- no le diría lo demás, sintió que sería algo como _"Oye, yo soy tu Lucky ítem"_ y eso sonaba como un coqueteo barato de película sesentera.

-¿y tú qué tipo de sangre eres?- bien, la conversación fue por donde no quería.

-'B'- se ajustó las gafas, sintió vergüenza. ¿Debería ponerse un cartel de "Lucky ítem"? No.

-¡Así que eres mi Lucky ítem!- Midorima le vio y deshecho cualquier sentimiento negativo y de culpa, el corazón le latió tan rápido que tenía 10 latidos demás por minuto. -Ahora sí tendré suerte en todo el día Shin-Chan~-

-Sí, sí- no había respuesta inteligente en su mente para ello. Pero debía calmarse y hacerse el serio de nuevo. -Takao... ¿Te hubiese gustado que yo fuera tu doctor?...

 **~o~**

Aomine estaba buscando por todos lados a su paciente y no había rastros del moreno, además que Kuroko estaba con Kagami -como de costumbre- y sabía lo molesto que se ponía cuando le interrumpía en sus sesiones con su mejor amigo el pelirrojo. Kazunari no estaba con Murasakibara ni con Himuro, además que había visto a Nijimura entrar a la habitación de Furihata. Le quedaba ver al rubio que estaba en la sala común, había escuchado de Midorima que había mejorado en el poco tiempo que llevaba, le sorprendía lo bueno que era el de anteojos.

Llegó al lugar viendo a Kise en el sofá, con el fleco a un lado, dejando su cicatriz a la vista. Una cicatriz, un accidente y un pasado tormentoso le tenían ahí. -Kise, ¿has visto a Kazunari? Se supone que su sesión debía empezar hace media hora. - escondió una mano dentro de la bata, algo percudida ya que su fuerte no era lavar.

-Aominecchi...- el otro le intimidaba, y por mucho. -No lo he visto pero creo que está en el jardín últimamente le gusta estar ahí...- Pues había notado que le gustaba espiar a cierto doctor que era el encargado de atender su caso de dismorfofobia.

-¿En serio?- se sentó frente suyo, en otro de los sillones más pequeños.- Entonces lo dejaré descansar un rato, de todos modos no tengo muchas ocupaciones.- mofaba, siempre se estaba quejando o haciendo esas caras de flojera total.

-¿Te cortaste el cabello Aominecchi?- notaba las patillas perfectamente alineadas, al igual que la parte trasera.

-¿Eh? Sí, lo hice ayer aunque siento que lo cortaron demasiado- al menos hacía calor, era beneficioso tener el cabello de ese largo.

Puso su mano desviando su cara hacia otro lado, estaba ligeramente sonrojado. -Te queda bien, es un buen corte y te ves más masculino-

-¿Eso crees?- sonreía engreído, le gustaban las adulaciones a su persona y más que le recordaran lo macho y fornido que era. -Bueno, tú cada día te ves mejor Kise- soltó pícaro, eran sus instintos de cazador.

 **~O~**

-¿Mi doctor?... Shin-Chan. -lo pensó y esbozó una mueca de felicidad. -¡Me encantaría algo como eso! Algo me dice que tú me ayudarás mucho... - Se le coloreaban las mejillas, gracias a su flequillo lo podía disimular un poco.

-El destino- sonó en su cabeza pero al mismo tiempo en sus labios, realmente quiso que eso se hubiera quedado como un pensamiento.

-Destino...- repitió viendo hacia otro lado, sus ojos grises y opacos que parecían de metal cautivaron al de mirada esmeralda, tanto que el silencio se quedó ahí por fragmentos largos de tiempo que a ninguno de los dos les molestaba.

-Siempre he creído que todo ocurre por una razón Takao- ajustó sus lentes. -Nada es una coincidencia ni una casualidad, todo está escrito desde antes, solo escoges si haces las cosas para bien o para mal-

-¿Y si todo siempre sale mal? ¿Igual es por alguna razón Shin-Chan?

Eso hizo crujir el corazón de Midorima, no había contestación que pudiera calmar las inquietudes o dudas que tenía Takao, por algo estaba ahí adentro ¿No? -Quizás

-Espero que lo que esté escrito en mi futuro sea más próspero...- exhalo fuerte, relajando los hombros y haciendo los brazos hacia atrás, colocándolos en la misma banca.

-Lo será. Pero Takao... ¿Algún día puedo saber qué es lo que te atormenta?

El moreno volteo a verlo con la sorpresa que se merecía la pregunta. Apretó la boca, mordiendo ligeramente el interior y titubeando. -Tiempo... Sabes Shin-Chan, después de que las personas se enteran de mi pasado me ven con una mirada de lastima que detesto... Yo quiero que tú no me veas de la misma manera. Espera un poco... Y podré contártelo.

No pudo replicar nada ya que llegó Aomine para llevarse al chico a su correspondiente terapia. Él igual debía apresurarse e ir con Akashi. Pero pensar en el pelirrojo era un sabor agridulce; Veía los avances y se sentía más tranquilo consigo mismo, pero recordaba las palabras que le solía repetir de conocer su lugar. Takao estaba del otro lado, en una zona que él no podía tocar, que no conocía y que le aterraba conocer.

Era alguien con un problema, sí todos los humanos los tienen pero hay quienes particularmente tienen más problemas. Problemas que les afectan en la vida cotidiana, y justo el psiquiátrico estaba lleno de personas de ese tipo, su trabajo era ayudar y ser una figura de apoyo.

¿Tan difícil era obedecer las reglas? No podía haber contacto físico más allá del necesario, tampoco insinuaciones de ningún tipo y él estaba deseoso de romper unas cuantas. Quería calmar el latir de su corazón y sus absurdas obsesiones, pero era alguien apasionado, enamoradizo aunque apenas lo había descubierto.

Kazunari estaba a unos metros de él, incluso estuvo a unos centímetros minutos antes, debía decidirse si esa distancia se quedaba ahí, sin un avance y un posible retrocedimiento o avanzar y conseguir lo que anhelaba. Igual la distancia no la media solo en los números reales, sino también en sentimientos y razones.

 _"Ahora es como si estuviésemos a un Kilómetro"_

.

.

.

.

¡Hola preciosas personas!~ Me alegra mucho poder traer este nuevo capítulo que estuve pensándolo bastante, y por eso mismo tardé más días de lo normal uwu lo siento por eso.

De igual manera espero que sea de su agrado. Muchas gracias por todos los follows, favoritos, reviews -Que me alientan bastante- y a por supuesto a los lectores Kuroko *corazón, corazón*

Ya saben que cualquier sugerencia, comentario, pregunta, crítica o demás es muy bienvenida *~*

Muchas gracias por leer esta historia tan rara~

Sin más que decir, hasta dentro de dos semanas corazones~

PD: Como siempre, les he contestado a sus reviews a las personas que dejaron una. Los adoro~


	6. ¿Llave o candado?

Después de estar un mes confinado en su habitación, Kouki por fin decidió salir de su cuarto. Aunque no fuera por voluntad en sí, sino que Nijimura se había tardado ese día y tenía muchas ganas de comer, así que no le quedó de otra que salir en busca del comedor.

Era temprano, cerca de las nueve de la mañana, así que no se topó con nadie en los pasillos principales, de todos modos no levantaba el rostro, así que no veía los letreros que estaban a su alrededor los cuales le indicaban a donde debía dirigirse si es que quería comer algo. Al seguir sin rumbo llego a los cuartos especiales, que intuyo que eran ya que tenían una puerta diferente a la de su cuarto.

La última puerta al fondo le llamó la atención, juró que escuchó su nombre desde ésta, se le heló la piel y en lugar de huir como siempre lo hacía caminó hasta quedar en frente, se le susurraron un par de números que introdujo en el código de seguridad, dudó en entrar cuando escuchó como un ligero pitido le anunciaba que estaba abierto.

Pero ya que estaba abierto ¿por qué no entrar? Tomó la puerta con la palma y jaló hacia él, descubriendo a Akashi sentado, no tenía el traje de seguridad puesto, solo los lentes especiales.

-Yo... Lo-lo siento... Me equivoque señor me iré de inmediato- Temblaba y mucho, ver al pelirrojo en ese estado que aunque pareciera deplorable él lucía con la más refinada elegancia. -Perdone...– imploró estando a punto de regresar la puerta a su lugar, que introduciendo el mismo código de antes se cerraría.

-Detente Kouki- No fue una sugerencia ni petición, sino una orden que debía acatar. -No te he dicho que te vayas-

Y se quedó quieto, hasta caminó hacia él, sus pies se movían solos.

-Perfecto, no me gustan los perros desobedientes, pero tú pareces ser alguien de mi agrado- Se levantó, quedando frente a frente, Furihata pudo notar la desigualdad del tono de ojos a pesar de los lentes, parecían hermosos.

-Lo siento...- bajó la mirada, no podía verle, no a alguien tan grande como lo era él. Porque se sentía poca cosa y una basura que no merecía ser visto a los ojos.

-Veme ahora, tienes que verme a los ojos, no tienes permitido negarme la vista- Sentenció Seijuuro con suma seguridad, eran polos opuestos. Enfermedades opuestas.

-Pero usted es...- no encontraba la palabra exacta, había tantas y pocas al mismo tiempo.

-Absoluto- interrumpió los pensamientos del castaño contestando él mismo. -Yo jamás me equivoco Kouki, así que si quieres saber cómo superar ese complejo de perro que tienes, tendrás que venir aquí - se cruzó de brazos, con una muy sutil sonrisa. -Conocerás al gran Akashi Seijuuro-

~o~

-Kise, puedes verte- exclamó dándole el espejo de diámetro de diez centímetros, el cual estaba en una forma redonda, simple pero útil.

-Gracias Midorimacchi- comentó al recibir el objeto. Su cara ya no era la de temor, ni angustia. Más bien era una de disgusto, pero ese disgusto parecido a cuando sale un grano en un día importante; Porque Kise entendía que la cicatriz no definía su belleza ni su valor como persona, gracias a que Midorima estaba tratando el punto clave en su caso: Su familia y círculo social en el mundo del modelaje, porque hablar de eso era sacarle de sus casillas, provocarle rabia e incluso sacarle lágrimas. -Parece que incluso el maquillaje la podría tapar..- La palpa, se siente arrugado e irregular pero no le importa mucho, ya que había visto que esas marcas podían ser operadas y llegar a tener un aspecto natural.

-Así es Kise. ¿Entonces notas una mejoría?- Va acompañando sus palabras con el movimiento de la pluma sobre el papel. -Es un gran avance para los tres meses que hemos trabajo juntos- no era por presumir, bueno, sí.

Asiente con una sonrisa. -Es que un doctor tan guapo como tú, ¿A qué paciente no podría ayudar?- se había tomado sutilmente de la mejilla, fingiendo estar de lo más abochornado.

Se ajustó los anteojos, tragó saliva y mejor vio a su informe. -Nada de eso, es mi deber ayudarte y lo sabes.. No me considero una persona atractiva...- y era verdad, sabía que no era feo, pero tampoco se veía como el próximo mister universo.

-Deja esa modestia Midorimacchi~ eso solo me hace quererte más- Pero Midorima ya no se sonrojaba, ya estaba acostumbrado y hacía una cara sin emociones, como si no le dijera nada.

-Mejor demuéstrame que puedes con esto. Me dijiste que dejaste la carrera de piloto aéreo a medias, ¿no te gustaría regresar?

Se mordió el labio, se acomodó mejor en el asiento colocando su palma en la mejilla derecha. -Lo he pensado... Pero ¿qué haré? He olvidado mucho... No creo que sea bueno, además seguramente me molestarán y... Es algo que no quiero vivir-

-Puedes estudiar con tutores, si pudiste entrar no creo que carezcas de inteligencia en ese ámbito. No tienen porqué molestarte, si lo hacen puedes pedir ayuda- Era una manera de decir "Estaré aquí si vuelven a quebrarte"

-Sí pero...- Detestaba los peros en ese tipo de oraciones. -No lo sé...- la idea le encantaba, aunque ya era un buen tiempo de eso y estar rodeado de jóvenes no le cabía en la cabeza, no en ese momento.

-Tiempo tienes. Lo demás lo debes poner tú.-

Alzó una ceja y le vio atrevido. -Me encanta cuando te pones así de duro~

Ladeo el rostro, admitía que Kise era un hombre guapo. Los ojos dorados con una característica forma gatuna le agradaba y a la vez no, porque detestaba a los mininos, más a los negros por la mala suerte que representaban. Y aunque Kise fuera un modelo no le podía ver con sentimientos. Lo pensaba por un comentario que escuchó de un paciente nuevo, además que algunos de sus compañeros comentaban acerca del atractivo del rubio, era todo un tema que se solía tocar con frecuencia.

-Aunque a Midorimacchi no le importan mucho mis coqueteos... Ya que no soy Takaocchi ¿verdad?~

Se le cayó la fuente, sus mejillas se pusieron rosas y se le erizaron los vellos de las piernas, cosa que le sucedía cuando le daba mucha vergüenza. -No digas esas cosas Kise.- Pero no pudo negarlo.

-Hm~-Sonreía con cierta victoria, ya que había dado en el clavo. -Los dos han estado platicando mucho~ También escuché que Kagamicchi hablaba con Fukuicchi acerca de mejor cambiarlo a ser tu paciente ya que te tiene mucha confianza, pero no es solo eso Midorimacchi, ahí hay amor- mostraba una sonrisa torpe, que por un lado le gustaba ya que esa sonrisa le había costado muchas horas de verlo llorar y desahogarse de todos sus traumas.

-Es un paciente Kise... Va en contra de la política y las reglas. Takao es alguien muy bueno y me gusta platicar con él, aunque él sea el que hable más que yo-

Chasqueó la lengua y sacó apenas su labio inferior. -Si tú lo dices-

Lo decía, pero no lo sentía. Callaría esos sentimientos hasta que fuera adecuado, o posible. Lo que ocurriese primero.

~o~

Un peculiar moreno se rasgaba detrás de la cabeza revisando el historial de Kuroko, otro mes más y nada. ¡Nada! ¡De nuevo! Maldijo internamente, se sentía y era un inútil en eso, porque el caso no avanzaba y parecía que no iba a hacerlo nunca. Llamó a la casa del celeste, siendo contestado por la madre, sus padres eran señores ocupados y además que el hospital les quedaba lejos. Por lo tanto les llamaba una o dos veces a la semana para comentar acerca de su hijo, ellos por igual perdían esperanza de una mejora,me de hecho el arduo trabajo era para mantener a Tetsuya ahí, porque era donde Kagami estaba.

La señora le comentó que el perro de su hijo Nigou, y quien fue quien alertó a Kagami del paradero de Kuroko estaba muy triste, ya que tenía tiempo sin ver a su amo, y aunque lo cuidaran muy bien ellos no se sentía tan a gusto como lo hacía con su dueño.

Entonces tuvo una idea, tomó las llaves del carro deportivo de modelos anteriores, eso sí, era un buen vehículo. La dirección le quedaba a cuarenta minutos pero le dijo al pelirrojo que saldría, no era una salida con beneficios propios, y esperaba que lo fuera para ajenos.

Fue por Nigou, el perro le agradó su ser y se fue con él sin problema, ya lo conocía por fotos y por el relato de Kagami, ya que el salvador real era considerado el canino. Era un perro obediente, se quedó sentado en el asiento del copiloto y no se movía, tampoco hizo destrozos o sus necesidades.

Aomine también tendría un perro si tuviera el tiempo adecuado, pero todo el día se la pasaba afuera, llegaba a ver la televisión, una película o serie. Cenaba, se bañaba y estudiaba algo para dormirse después, tenía un día libre a la semana pero era más porque era una obligación del gobierno dejarle un día de descanso porque si no, estaría en el hospital todo el día, a todas las horas.

Tenían una sala especial donde podía entrar quien fuera, pero solo en ocasiones especiales, e igual ahí era donde los pacientes veían a sus familiares cuando estaban por salir del psiquíatrico. Dejó al perro ahí pero comenzó a chillar cuando cerró la puerta para ir a buscar a Kuroko, y que hiciera eso no le convenía, porque podría alarmar a los demás. Mejor lo tomó y fue a la oficina de Kagami a avisarle que había llegado y de su respectivo plan pero en cuanto vio al can en los brazos de Aomine, los cuales abandonó para saltarle encima soltó el grito más agudo que podía hacer su garganta.

-¡Tómalo! ¡Quítalo de encima!- estaba aterrado, incluso parecía que se iba a orinar en los pantalones en cualquier momento.

-¡Es solo un perro!- se carcajeaba, no le iba a quitar nada hasta desquitar una nueva dotación de risas por lo ocurrido. -¡Tan grande y tan miedoso!

No sé animaba a tomar a Nigou por el torso, ya que pensó que le podría morder como acto de defensa. -¡Por el cielo! ¡Ahomine! - se estaba poniendo pálido, quizá se desmaye.

-Ya, ya miedoso- tomó al perrito y lo pegó a su cuerpo para que no se escapara de nuevo. -No sabía de tu fobia a los perros... Además que ya lo conocías.- se seguía riendo entre dientes. -Ayudas a otros a superar sus miedos pero tú sigues teniendo uno a un animal tan indefenso- le acariciaba el lomo al tranquilo Nigou.

-Soy humano, no estoy libre de nada- se levantó para quedar lejos del saco de pulgas, como lo solía juzgar.

-Pero si sabes que es el perro de Kuroko, Tsk, eres patético viejo.- sonrío de lado. -Ve por Kuroko, estaré en el cuarto libre para que vea a su amigo. No te tardes encantador de perros~

Taiga juntó las cejas en forma de disgusto, saliendo de su oficina para buscar al joven. Ni tiempo le dio para decirle que no eran sus responsabilidades y que las mascotas estaban prohibidas ahí, aunque no lo decía en ninguna parte intuía que lo era, pero ya en otra ocasión habían dejado que un gato estuviera en dicha sala libre, no se iba a poner exigente y más con el chico fantasma.

Le encontró en su cama, era el único además de Furihata al que se le permitía hacer tal, por eso le gustaba trabajar ahí, era un ambiente más humano y amable no como la mayoría de los otros psiquiátricos en los cuales trataban a los pacientes como solo enfermos, con métodos anticuados y para nada buenos. Era afortunado de estar ahí, a pesar de todo.

-Kuroko... Hay alguien que quiere verte, ¿me acompañas?- Tetsuya no tardó en pararse y tomarle de la bata, dando a entender que le acompañaría. -Eso es un sí...- le sonrió y caminó con tranquilidad hasta donde se encontraba Daiki con Nigou, cuando abrió la puerta el perro saltó a los brazos de su amo, llenándolo de lengüetazos.

-Espero que esta visita te ayude Tetsu- revolvió los cabellos del mencionado, pero éste se encontraba anonadado. No había visto a su perro desde hace mucho y el tenerlo entre brazos le dejaba tranquilo y le llenaba de felicidad.

-Dale tiempo con él- continuaba el pelirrojo, pudo ver cómo los ojos de su -se podría decir- amigo se iluminaban y dejaban que el animal estuviera tan amoroso con él, pues los perros intuían y aliviaban el dolor a su forma.

~o~

-Himuro, ¿cómo van las cosas con el nuevo paciente?- hablaban en la cafetería Fukui con el moreno, el cual comía un emparedado mientras que él se tomaba una bebida fría semi dulce.

-No lo sé... Es que no lo entiendo, a veces habla muy extraño-

-¿Extraño en qué sentido? ¿Acaso se te olvidó el japonés? ¿De nuevo?-

Sonrió apenas, y un tanto forzado. -No, no se me olvido, sabes que me quedo algo de acento pero es porque no me he acostumbrado completamente. Es solo que Izuki siempre tiene que hablar con rimas, ¡no se salta ni una oración con ello!- su flequillo se removió, pero no dejó ver al ojo que siempre estaba en el anonimato.

-Bueno por lo que sabemos tiene un tipo de demencia además de ser mitómano- bebió un sorbo aún faltaban los resultados de más estudios que esperaban tener una idea más acertada y concreta.

-Sí, pero ¿cómo lo debo tratar? Se toma sus medicamentos y eso, pero... Es un caso nuevo- Se tomó el cuello, sobándolo, estaba cansado desde hace una semana y así seguiría por lo visto.

-Y aún te falta otro paciente, llega la otra semana. Sé que no es fácil para ti Himuro. Ya verás que todo se puede arreglar y hacer las cosas con Izuki- Había terminado su bebida y ya tenía una goma de mascar en la boca.

-Te dará algo por tantos chicles.-

Seguirían platicando cuando llegó Murasakibara con una cara entre molesta y tranquila, sentándose en el piso al lado de Himuro sin decir nada, podría ser que estaba haciendo un berrinche en ese momento.

~o~

Era ya una costumbre desde un día anterior a su cumpleaños el reunirse ahí, ya que tenía algo para el azabache. Pero se desesperaba tenía ahí minutos de sobra y no sabía si él se había adelantado o cierto chico se había atrasado, como lo hacía siempre puesto que era alguien despistado pero no lo culpaba, era divertido ver su cara agitada y medio roja al llegar deprisa.

-¡Shin-Chan!- sonreía agitando la mano como saludo, en el transcurso de los días no le apenaba el hecho de tener hechos los brazos un mapa por las múltiples marcas, de hecho era como si no hubiera nada ahí, pasaba desapercibido.

-Llegas tarde nuevo, Takao- soltó aire con pesadez, se acomodó los lentes en el puente de la nariz para que no hubiese problema en su vista.

Se sentó al lado suyo, recuperando el aliento -Lo siento... Hoy... No tengo excusa- soltó una risilla traviesa. -Prometo no hacerlo de nuevo

-No hagas promesas que no planeas cumplir- le reprendía con serenidad.

-Ya.., no seas tan cruel, mejor dime cuál es mi objeto de hoy~- extendió las manos para que depositara el correspondiente, como lo hacía todos los días.

Vio las manos y apretó los labios -Hoy no es una cosa... Es un lugar, 'Una Costa'...- Vio como las manos de Takao estaban decayendo para esconderse entre sus ropas pero le detuvo con la voz -Pero te traje una postal, no es mucho pero es algo- Se la sacó del bolsillo y se al dio, viéndolo como observaba con detenimiento.

-¡Muchas Gracias Shin-Chan! Que considerado~ - La Costa... Hace años que no iba a la playa.

-Es porque me lo pediste, no te creas tanto- respondió frío, pero eso a Takao no le importaba más bien le gustaba. -Mañana me iré temprano, es el cumpleaños de mi hermana-

-Su cumpleaños...- seguía viendo la postal, pero ahora parecía adolorido.

-Sí, le harán una pequeña comida- Notó su cambio, y sabía que se ponía triste con ese tema, ya que solían platicar de las hazañas -travesuras- que hacía con su hermana, por lo que intuía que la extrañaba montones. -No llegues tarde mañana- Aunque le esperaría si fuera necesario.

-Lee mi historial- dijo tajante. Serio y seguro.

-¿Takao?...- se sorprendió, demasiado.

-Léelo... No sé si sea tiempo, pero hazlo... Es mejor que lo hagas a que yo te cuente todo... Es menos doloroso- le extendió la postal, ya que no podía quedarse con ningún objeto, todos eran guardados por Midorima con la promesa de que se los daría cuando saliera.

-¿Estás seguro?... No quiero presionarte, puedes hacerlo cuando estés de acuerdo en que yo lo sepa-

Negó, suspirando. -Puedes hacerlo, pero hazlo mañana... Y nos veremos para que me des mi objeto~-

Podía ser que de mil metros se reducían unos cuantos, pues la llave para la siguiente puerta había sido dada, la distancia seguía siendo reducida. Por ahora...

.

.

.

.

.

Hola~ ¿Qué tal pasaron esas épocas? Espero que bien y que todo marche de maravilla en su vida~ Me alegra traer este nuevo capítulo y más que nada a todas las personas que se dan el tiempo de leerme y comentar *Corazón, corazón* Ustedes están en lo más profundo de mi kokoro :')

Como siempre gracias a todas aquellas personas que me dedican un momento de su vida para leerme, comentar, poner en favoritos y seguirme, también a los tímidos lectores Kuroko.

¿Quieren el próximo capítulo en una semana? Ya estuve escribiendo -De hecho antes que éste- el siguiente, así que me gustaría saber su opinión o si mejor lo aplazamos a dentro de dos semanas para su comodidad.

Me encuentro contestando reviews a todas las personas que hicieron favor de dejar uno *miles de corazones* Sus palabras son lo mejor~

SI llegaste hasta aquí gracias *corazón*

Espero leernos pronto corazones~

PD: Cualquier duda, comentario, crítica o demás es bien recibida, no dudes en consultar mi perfil :3


	7. Expediente

Primero debo hacer algunas aclaraciones, este capítulo en particular puede ser 'fuerte' para algunas personas, por lo tanto si eres alguien sensible quizás te afecte, aunque a mí parecer no es demasiado explícito.

También que está narrado como si estuviese sucediendo, para comodidad del lector, mientras que lo que está entre comillas y en cursiva son anotaciones que están en el expediente de lo que piensa Takao.

Sin más qué decir, espero disfruten la lectura~

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Ahí estaba al día siguiente, se despertó demasiado temprano a su parecer. El reloj marcaba pasadas de las seis, aún tenía tiempo para hacer lo que quisiera pero algo desde el día anterior le ponía ansioso. Podría leer el historial de Takao, por voluntad de éste.

Recordaba las palabras de Akashi y se intimidaba, ¿era tan malo querer conocer la verdad? Conocía que podía salir contraproducente, igualmente era un riesgo que deseaba tomar, Kazunari lo valía y más el querer recuperar la sonrisa del moreno, que sinceramente le tenía fascinado.

Estuvo media hora antes en su oficina cuando la puerta fue abierta por Aomine, el cual llevaba un folder largo en el cual sobre salían varios papeles y se veía rechoncho.

-Kazu me lo dijo... ¿Estás seguro de querer leerlo?...- lo puso sobre el escritorio, tomando asiento por su misma voluntad.

Se tomó de la sien, era un doctor, no un niño ni alguien que no supiera entender los casos. Sabía que el chico pasaba por algo sumamente doloroso, pero todos querían ocultárselo a él. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué misterio se envolvía con el nombre de Takao Kazunari? "No es bueno hurgar, si no estás listo para la verdad" qué más da, sabría porque sabría. Aceptaba las consecuencias.

-Lo leeré, quiero ayudarlo y si no sé sobre él no tengo la más mínima idea de cómo tratarlo-

-Bien, cuando termines debes regresarlo a Fukui, no quería que lo estuvieras leyendo en el archivo. Es largo así que te tomará tu tiempo- se llevó la mano detrás de la nuca antes de pararse, dejo salir un suspiro y le vio a los ojos. -Creo que ya lo sabes, pero para él eres muy importante. Igual a ti... Se te nota como lo tratas. Haz lo que creas correcto-

Bien ahora sí estaba sorprendido, que Aomine le diera una pequeña charla de "qué hacer y qué sentir" era nuevo, no quedaba con el tipo que conocía que todos los fines de semana se iba por tragos y a coquetearle a las mujeres, aunque... Se le vino a la mente cuando encontró a Kise sonrojado después de que hablara con Daiki. Tenía un aire de Don Juan, y por lo que veía lo era.

No espero más, tomó el expediente y al lado tenía la taza de café amargo, la necesitaría para leer todo lo que se hallaba escrito entre las hojas. -Vamos Shintarou...- abrió el folder y comenzó a leer con detenimiento y atención.

 **~o~**

Sinceramente era un día cualquiera, había un buen clima y las cosas estaban calmadas, los padres de Kazunari y Mirai se habían ido de viaje por un par de días, regresarían el jueves de esa misma semana, por lo que Kazunari quedaba como el encargado de su hermana de entonces 15 años, la cual era rebeldía pura, el ser adolescente le traía las hormonas alborotadas y solo quería andar disfrutando su juventud.

Aquella noche Mirai había salido a hurtadillas de su hermano mayor, odiaba que se portara estricto con ella, después de todo solo iría a un Karaoke y quizás por un café frío a alguna tienda cerca, pero su hermano era un estúpido sobre protector a sus ojos metálicos.

Las risas eran tantas que al acabar tenía la garganta rasposa de lo seca que estaba, había hablado demasiado pero era algo que le encantaba, siempre le decían que era el alma de la fiesta. Iba caminando por las calles oscuras cuando Kazunari le tomó del brazo totalmente molesto, era de esperarse, se escapó y por la mirada que traía el peli negro lo asustó por su ausencia.

-Kazunari... ¡No soy una niña! ¡Suéltame ya!- forcejeaba y daba manotazos sobre la mano de su hermano, estaba cabreada, ese tonto no era su padre y le desesperaba su actitud tan 'madura'

-Mirai- no había agregado el -Chan. Estaba tan serio que lo había olvidado usar. -Basta. Es hora de que vayamos a casa, no es bueno estar a estas horas en la calle, y menos tú que eres una señorita-

Se jaloneaba hacia atrás, era una chica berrinchuda por excelencia. -¡No quiero! ¡Me iré yo sola!- se soltó y caminó a la dirección contraria.

 _"No debí dejar que hiciera algo como eso, fui un idiota por no detenerla de inmediato. Por no detenerla aquel día desde un principio"_

-Mirai... - caminaba detrás de ella, entrando en un callejón que daba a calles solitarias donde no veían más personas. Un escalofrío les dio a ambos. -¡Mirai!- le tomó del brazo y caminaba con ella de regreso, sin soltarla. -Vámonos de aquí, está muy solo-

-Lo siento... No quise salirme sin decirte pero es que en serio quería ir a esa reunión, Daichi estuvo ahí- sonreía, se había enganchado al brazo de su amado hermano, así eran siempre. Días peleando y días que parecían los más cariñosos.

-¿en serio? ¿Y te dijo algo por fin? Creo que es alguien muy indeciso- Mirai era de una estatura baja, media apenas los 1.54 metros y eso la hacía ver adorable con el cabello negro que le llegaba a la altura del pecho el cual ese día lo traía recogido en una media coleta. Kazunari siempre había velado por su hermana y era algo que jamás cambiaría.

 _"No tenía porque ver todas esas cosas"_

-Nada, es tan frío como un cubo de hielo.- infló las mejillas, lamentablemente tanto él como su hermana tenían cierta debilidad por las personas frías y poco habladoras, tal vez porque eran todo lo contrario a sus cálidas personalidades.

-Tendré que ir a hablar con él si no se decide pronto- los dos estallaron en risas, si no fuera porque Kazunari ya tenía una cara más adulta, jurarían que parecían gemelos.

-Miren lo que tenemos por aquí~- oyeron a sus espaldas, una voz ronca y vieja. Voltearon, fue inevitable.

 _"Debimos salir corriendo, pero mis pies desde ese momento se pegaron al concreto"_

-Kazunari-Nii...- se aferró a él, estaba asustada, ya que la voz de aquel tipo era rara, además al voltear estaban otros tres tipos más a su lado, los cuales llevaban un bate. El tercero no traía nada al parecer.

-Qué preciosidad tu novia, esas piernas... Con esos pechos tan delicados que podría comérmelos de una mordida- Los ojos repugnantes color arena les carcomía. La estaba desnudando con la vista.

-Deja de de decir cosas así, ten más respeto por mi hermana- se puso delante de ella, mientras le indicaba que se apegará a su espalda.

-Eso quiere decir que no te molestaría que me la follara ¿Cierto?~ -mostró los dientes en un intento de sonrisa, se estaban acercando.

 _"Si pudiera decirle algo a mi yo antiguo le diría 'corre imbécil, por favor... Sólo hazlo' "_

-Nada de eso, nos iremos ahora- se dio la vuelta pero cuando menos acordó tanto él como la chica estaban siendo sujetados por los brazos por los cuatro humanos. Kazunari se había raspado la mejilla al caer al suelo.

-¿irse? ¿Tan pronto? Por favor esto apenas comienza- giraron a Mirai tomándola de los brazos uno que tenía un gorro desgastado, un segundo le tomó de una pierna y otro la segunda abriéndolas. -Estás tan comible que ya se me paro de solo verte.- susurró en su oído, soltó las manos de la adolescente para tomar sus pechos y apretarlos. -Delicioso...-

-¡Suéltala! ¡Basta! ¡Déjala ir!- se removía, quería quitarse al gordo que tenía encima. -¡Te lo suplico! ¡Por favor!- sus gritos retumbaban en las calles pero no había nadie que los escuchara. -¡Haré los que sea pero por favor detente!- lagrimeaba al igual que su hermana.

Alzó una sonrisa, la luz le alumbró los ojos que estaban rojos, estaba drogado, no había duda. -¿Lo que sea? ¿Incluso cambiar con tu adorada hermanita?- se reía, el sarcasmo era tan irritante en ese hombre.

-Sí... Pero no la toques más... Por favor- sollozaba, desde el primer día que había visto a su hermana su madre le contaba que no la dejaba ni un segundo y que siempre la había protegido, no importaba que precio debía pagar.

-¿Estás seguro de cambiar de lugar con la mocosa?- los tres pares de ojos se dirigieron a él, sentía otro par en la nuca. -Cambiaran lugares- todos se vieron entre sí.

 _"Ya sabían perfectamente que iban a hacer, nunca me lo imaginé"_

-Lo estoy...- soltó, bajo la cabeza y ya habían cambiado de lugar. Mirai ya tenía un par de cinturones en las manos y piernas, y el mismo gorro desgastado del hombre en la boca.

-Si lo sueltas me las pagarás ¿entendido? Nada de gritos ni ruidos.- sentenció bajándose el cierre y tomando la erección, masajeo con los dedos antes de proseguir. -Calma lo que ha hecho tu adorada hermana- no espero cuando ya había metido todo a la boca de Kazunari, llegando hasta el fondo. -Cielos... Está tan caliente como una vagina...- le dio un golpe en la cabeza -¡Cuidado con los dientes cabrón!

Se ahogaba, no podía tener esa cosa en boca ni un segundo más, le rozaba la garganta y dolia, además que tenía que tener muy abierta la cavidad para no recibir otro golpe más, sentía tanto asco por el sabor amargo, olía de manera nauseabunda y eso le daba más asco aún.

-Así... - parecía disfrutar el tacto. -¡Mueve más la lengua joder!- le apretó de los cabellos, jalándolos. Odio tener el cabello largo en ese entonces.

-Zeta... Por favor. Nosotros también queremos diversión- canturreo con molestia el que tenía la pierna izquierda de Kazunari. Se notaba en el pantalón como algo quería salir y experimentar lo mismo que el otro.

-Yo no dije que esperaran. ¿Tiene otro hoyo abajo no? Cógetelo por ahí - y no esperó para hacerlo tomó al joven de las caderas y le acomodó en sus cuatro extremidades, quitó la parte inferior, sus nalgas estaban descubiertas ante esos perros hambrientos.

-No me van mucho los tíos pero se ve tan bien- hablo el otro, sus glúteos empezaron a ser manoseados por donde quiera, apretados y pellizcados como si no sintiera dolor. -Quiero follarlo ya... Joder me está goteando..-

-¡Espera!- le detuvo. Kazunari suspiró, volteo y encontró la mirada aterrada de Mirai, pero sus propios ojos le reflejaron tranquilidad, un 'Cierra los ojos' que la chica entendió bien, al hacerlo las lágrimas quedantes cayeron, como él también lo hacía.

-Mira Zeta...- se frotaba entre las nalgas, apretando el glande contra la entrada del menor. -Desde este ángulo parece el agujero de una perra- Sin más entró en él, de una sola estocada todo el falo se hallaba dentro de sus entrañas, desgarrando todo a su paso.

-¡Ahn!...- un fuerte y agudo alarido se le escapó de los labios, y siguió mientras se movía.

-¡Y parece que lo disfruta! - se reía, todos lo hacían.

 _"Mis pesadillas son acerca de esas malditas risas... Las sigo escuchando todas las noches"_

-Parece que tiene espacio para una más... Que perra tan golosa...- un segundo miembro le acariciaba el recto, empujando para introducirse.

-¡No! ¡No por favor! ¡No lo metas! ¡Duele!- gritaba cuando podía, recibió varias cachetadas que sentía pesadas las mejillas que al día siguiente estarían hinchadas.

-Cállate maldita perra- empujo estando dentro al mismo tiempo que el otro. -Joder... Está buenísimo... ¿Tanto te cabe maldita perra? - los tres se movían y Kazunari se limitó a seguir llorando y gemir de dolor, se estaba quemando y los segundos eran eternos que esa noche pareció de tres días.

-Ya... Por favor... Duele mucho...- Su voz se había vuelto débil, apagada y aguda. No podía levantarla más que para quejarse del dolor, le estaban destrozando.

-¡Cállate!- otro golpe en la ceja, se había abierto desde hace un par de golpes atrás. -Chúpala y cállate o le haremos lo mismo a tu preciosa hermana-

 _"¿Qué podía hacer es en tal situación?... Pensé que sería algo de superar, hay muchas personas que han vivido la misma experiencia y peores, pero... ¡No es justo!"_

-Nhg...- su interior se vio cálido, y esta vez no era por el dolor, lo supo cuando sintió como un líquido espeso le bajaba por los muslos. -Te corriste dentro...- quiso morder con fuerza, pero eso le atraería más problemas, en serio ¿se podían más?

Los movimientos no se detuvieron después de eso, los brazos le flaqueaban y caían de pronto, siendo levantados por un tirón al cabello. Ya no gritaba, ya no sollozaba. Había aceptado la situación, solo esperaba que en la mañana todo hubiese acabo y que esa página de su vida fuera borrada con el tiempo.

 _"Pero sé que eso nunca sucederá, es algo que tendré que llevar toda mi maldita vida... Tenía 17 ¿qué decisiones iba a tomar alguien de esa edad?"_

Le dolía las comisuras y la quijada, después de que el 'líder' le había llenado la boca de esperma, había vomitado. Estaba con la cara al piso, en dirección a su hermana que tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, igual o más que antes. Podía apreciar el color rojo al rededor de ellos.

 _"Al verla así no me arrepentía de mi decisión la no podía hacerla pasar por lo que estaba viviendo"_

Sus piernas parecían fideos por lo débiles que estaban, dejo de sentir su parte trasera después de la tercera corrida. Los cuatro habían tenido la osadía de tomarlo por esa parte, un montón de recuerdos le pasaban por la mente.

 _"Sentí que me merecía pasar por todo eso"_

El no desmayarse parecía un milagro, que a los otros les encantaba. Su nuevo nombre era 'la perra glotona' ¿tenía que ser tan humillante? Bueno, no podía pedir que le llamaran por su nombre o algún apodo cariñoso, sería irónico e incongruente.

 _"Yo creí que haría esas cosas con al menos alguien que me gustara, no con unos tipos sucios, drogados, borrachos o lo que fueran... La inocencia se me arrebató en una sola noche, en la peor hora que he tenido"_

-No resultó tan mal como pensaba, tenias el culo bastante apretado- Decía uno, ya no identificó cuál de todos se trataba. -Pero debió gustarte ¿no?- le tomó del lado derecho de la cabeza, le dolía el cuero cabelludo. -Se nota que te encantan los hombres... Así que te hicimos un favor ahora di "Gracias"-

No tenía voz, ni ganas, ni nada. Se quedó callado, quería que se fueran de una vez, ya les había dado lo que querían, era suficiente.

-¡Qué digas 'Gracias' carajo! - le dio una patada, pero no había sonido, todo era un silencio espectral. -Bien... Ya que cambiaste lugar con tu hermana, le haremos lo que te tocaba a ti.

Levantó la mirada, tenían los bates en la mano. Su cerebro no andaba lo suficientemente bien para conectar las cosas rápidamente, se quedó estático hasta ver el primer golpe en seco que le dio en la cabeza a la chica.

 _"A pesar de todo, me hubiese puesto frente suyo para recibir todo, pero no pude levantarme, apenas me arrastré unos centrímetros... Unos centímetros me alejaron de mi hermana"_

-¡Mirai!- gritó con el último aliento que tenía reservado, cuando un cañón sonó. Había sido una bala, una que vio como atravesó la cabeza de su preciado tesoro.

 _"Mirai significa futuro... Pero bueno, ya sabes. Ella.. Ella no está conmigo, y todo fue mi culpa. Y por haberla matado tengo que vivir esto. (...) No cambiaría de lugares. No sería humano, pero debieron matarme a mí y no a Mirai, que lo tenía todo por delante"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

.

.

Espero que no me haya pasado mucho... Quise hacerlo lo más llevadero posible. Fue difícil escribir esto, así que espero que no sea muy denso o complicado. Muchas gracias las personas que llegaron hasta aquí, aprecio mucho el tiempo que me dan 3

Otra cosa que no había aclarado es que ¿Por qué Ogiwara fue quien se suicidó y no otro personaje? Bien la respuesta está en que su cara cuando perdió contra Teiko fue lo que me ayudó a escogerlo, la desesperación y cuan roto se veía en esa ocasión.

Por cierto que publiqué un OS MidoTaka~ Por motivo del cumpleaños de una amiga y para minimizar este capítulo(? si alguien gusta leerlo les dejo el link aquí e igual pueden meterse en mi perfil~ -Porque a veces FF no me deja insertar links-

Y bien ¿Qué les pareció? Agradecería mucho saber su opinión especialmente en este capítulo, cualquier comentario, duda, sugerencia, crítica o similar es bien recibida.

Espero leernos pronto corazones~

 **Lukas Bonnewiik:** Muchas gracias persona guapa ;-; lo terminaré~ aunque cada vez vea más lejos el final... Muchas gracias por leer :3


	8. Después de la verdad

Soltó las hojas en el mismo escritorio. Tenía la mano temblorosa, múltiples lágrimas le bajaban por el rostro cayendo incluso por su cuello. Era desgarrador haber leído aquello, más ver las fotos que se almacenaban en el expediente, cómo Kazunari tenía las mejillas hinchadas al igual que los párpados los cuales eran de tonalidades entre rosas y moradas.

El labio roto, la ceja igual tenía una marca que ya había notado en el azabache. Le dieron escalofríos que culminaron en atragantados sollozos duros y pesados. Se llevó una de las manos a los labios por querer callar. Se sentía un estúpido.

Recordaba cómo hablaba de su hermana con él y también cuando hablaban de la propia, debió haberle dolido montones a Takao el hecho de que el estuviera hablando de su hermana casi todas las veces que charlaban, no pudo identificar que aquella amargura que se asomaba en sus ojos era por todo lo que había vivido hace varios años.

Se golpeó la frente con la palma, debía calmarse porque le había prometido que no le vería diferente, que seguiría siendo el mismo pero... ¿Era necesario que viviera tan fatídico episodio? No, alguien como Kazunari no merecía tal escenario, jamás.

La taza de café a medias ya se había enfriado y Midorima seguía dejando salir pequeñas gotas que le sabían saladas. Le faltaba el aire en ocasiones y se sintió débil. Tanto como cuando Ogiwara acababa de morir.

Al mismo tiempo se le venía a la mente cuando Takao ayudaba a sus compañeros, cuando se portaba como un hermano con Atsushi ya que éste extrañaba mucho a los propios y se apoyaba en el moreno. También le había visto reír y sonreír. Normalmente cerraba los ojos y enseñaba la mayor parte de los dientes.

Eran sentimientos agridulces. Pero él decidía qué hacer, si ponerse a llorar y pensar cuan trágica había sido la vida de Kazunari o en su mejor decisión, querer hacer que la sonrisa fuera eterna y sincera. No podría hacer que olvidará todo como un borrón y cuenta nueva, pero sí que viera el futuro, que se diera cuenta que no todo estaba perdido.

Metió todos los papeles en el folder, vio otra vez las fotos, incluso dio un vistazo rápido al chequeo médico. Dejó salir un suspiro y acomodó todo en su lugar, no sería fácil ni rápido pero estaba seguro que podría hacerlo. Salvaría a Takao del infierno en que se encontraba aunque pudiese quemarse.

~O~

Había ido a lavarse la cara antes de pararse en el consultorio de Aomine; por su parte el moreno al verlo se quedó prendado de la sumisa imagen que tenía el de cabellos verdes. Tenía los ojos rojos, la bata desacomodada y las mangas mojadas, nunca se imaginó ver así a tan recta persona.

-Te dije que no era sencillo...- No quería sonar como el típico "te lo dije" aunque no había otras palabras que suplantaran éstas.

Apretó los labios, quería ponerse en otro plan, en otro modo pero su cuerpo seguía temblando. -Me siento un idiota... Y es algo que no me gusta admitir, detesto el hecho de que no pueda ser estoico como siempre... Que Takao remueva todas esas emociones que había jurado esconder.- Por fin había explotado, bien sabía que siendo él un psiquiatra igual necesitaba terapia. -No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle eso? La taza de Homicidios es muy baja, no hay lógica en tal encuentro-

-Las cosas no siempre tienen lógica. Le tocó vivir eso queramos o no. No es algo que se pueda cambiar Midorima- él mismo se repetía esas palabras después de cada sesión con el moreno.

-No. Pero no me quedaré de brazos cruzados- se ajustó los lentes, le incomodaba la mirada fuerte del otro sobre los ojos.

-Me gustaría que fuera tu paciente pero por ahora eso no puede ser.- Tenía varios motivos detrás de aquella decisión. -Pero tu trabajo platicando con él supongo que será suficiente-

No contradijo ni cuestionó su decisión, tenía tres pacientes por el momento y aunque quisiera atender a Takao sabía que había cosas que no podía hacer. -Prometí que no cambiaría mi trato después de eso... Pero tiene tantos miedos, pensé que era dismorfóbico, pero no es eso-

-Hafefobia- interrumpió. -Al menos no es tan grave como hace años, ya permite que ciertas personas lo toquen pero solo de los hombros para arriba y los brazos.-

-Me di cuenta de ello... Pero el incidente fue hace cinco años. El avance es muy lento-

Soltó un bufido. -Mataron a su hermana Midorima, frente a sus ojos. Imagínate ello, yo igual pensaba que era demasiado tiempo el que llevaba de tratamiento pero hay muchas cosas enredadas en la cabeza de Kazu-

-No me hagas sentir más imbécil de lo que ya soy.- cruzó los brazos. -Debe haber más entonces ¿cierto? El expediente se queda corto-

-Astuto. Yo he sacado algunas cosas pero siento que la lista es más larga. Recuerda darle el expediente a Fukui.-

-Sí, aunque yo te recuerdo que ya pasan de las doce y aún no has hecho nada. Flojo- no evitó hacer una mueca de disgusto, aparte que el moreno todavía tenía una caja con restos de comida y una gaseosa que por lo visto había sido su desayuno.

-Sí mamá Midorima, ahora mismo me pongo a hacer mis deberes- sonrío ladino, de lado.

Dejó la réplica para después, solo se escuchó el chasquido de su lengua denotando su molestia por el estúpido apodo que le tenía su compañero.

Entregó las cosas y regresó a su oficina a limpiar todo. Tiró el café frío por el lavamanos y se sirvió otro con la esperanza que el calor que emanaba la bebida se le contagiara al cuerpo y ablandara sus fibras internas. A un cuarto para las dos había acordado encontrarse con Takao donde siempre. Al menos ya estaba más tranquilo, pero aún sentía que se quebraría al solo verle.

~o~

La mañana había estado fresca, nada mejor que en época de verano y más con los tormentosos y elevados grados que le hacían sentir pegajoso el cuerpo. Le gustaba la bata del hospital, pero siempre debía usar suéter. No le gustaba que vieran las marcas en sus brazos y menos las cuestiones que rondaban al rededor de ellas; Era cansado querer explicar el hecho de porqué había sucedido.

También los tenis eran algo agradables. Ligeros y sin agujetas ya que era un riesgo que tuvieran una pues... Aún siendo cortas podrían ahorcarse con una de ellas. Vivir en el psiquiátrico era toda una anécdota y aventura, pero no era de esas historias que se cuentan en la casa de la abuela entre risas y comida. Sino un tabú que entre más guardado se tenía mejor, así se evitaba otros disgustos.

Deseaba tener un reloj de muñeca, así no se tenía que regresar al salón principal al ver el enorme reloj en la pared. Juró que Midorima le iba a estar esperando, pero tal vez subestimó su carácter, quizás ese día no se verían, seguramente el mayor no estaba para hacerlo... Incluso podría ser _asco._

Odiaba esos pensamientos inútiles que solo le bajaban más el animo. Que le recordaban que no valía mucho como persona y que todo lo que vivía era su merecido, por ser alguien _sucio y manchado._

Un frío interno empezó a quemarle. Sintió ansiedad al no descubrir al doctor en los cinco minutos que llevaba ahí. No quería que justamente él lo juzgara como todos. Que fuera de esos que solo piensan en "El pobre niño que fue abusado" No, odiaba ser la víctima en el caso, no se sentía del todo así.

Bajó la mirada y permaneció entre sus pies hasta que escuchó como otros pasos se acercaban a su persona, levantó la cabeza encontrándose con Midorima. Tenía los ojos ligeramente rojos y el cabello desordenado sin embargo se veía igual que siempre. Con ese porte recto que asombraba.

-Creo que te subestimé mucho Shin-Chan~- sonreía, era un alivio que estuviese como habituaba.

-No soy tan frágil como piensas- se sentó a su lado, respetando la distancia que consideraba justa. Justo después exhaló con profundidad, de le hizo un nudo en la garganta y se tomó del pecho. -En serio que no puedo creerlo... No, no pudo pasarte todo eso Takao-

Le vio y fue bajando la vista lentamente. -Pero pasó Shin-Chan. Todo-

-¿Qué es todo para ti? ¿Qué más tienes escondido entre tus heridas Takao?- Cuestionó sin titubeos. Estaba cansado de esperar y tener respuestas a medias. Si le iban a decir la verdad que fuese entera, para que si se rompiese lo hiciera completo.

-Hay demasiadas cosas que aún no pueden salir de mi boca Shin-Chan. Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo pero no quiero ni siquiera recordarlas. Duelen como si me acaban de pasar ¿me explico? Puedo confiar en ti, pero tengo miedo de que huyas... Que me dejes solo como todos lo han hecho-

-Pero yo no lo haría, ni lo haré.-

-Aún así... Cuando acababa de despertar en el hospital vi a mis padres sentados en un sillón pegado a la pared en la habitación. No se veían, ambos tenían el punto de vista en otro lado. Mi madre parecía que no había dormido en semanas, tenía el cabello sucio y la cara roja, mientras que mi padre no tenía emoción alguna.- tenía agua en los ojos al contarlo. -En cuanto vieron que había despertado se pararon, mi papá me dio una cachetada-

-¿¡Qué!? ¿A ti? ¿Por qué?- obviamente Shintarou se había molestado al escucharlo.

-Porque "Te dije que la cuidaras. Por tu culpa tu hermana está muerta"... Yo solo quería que me abrazaran y me dijeran que todo estaba bien. Que había tenido un accidente y todo había sido una pesadilla.-

-¿Qué hizo tu madre?

-Se la regresó, le dijo que jamás me volviera a pegar y que no había sido mi culpa pero mi padre solo le contestó que "Eso le pasó por ser un maldito maricón"...- se abrazó a sí mismo llorando silencioso. -Aún así le pregunté que si entonces quería decir que me lo merecía. "Todo lo que te pasó es un castigo por ser lo que eres"- Midorima ya le había dado varios pañuelos, los cuales estaban en cuadritos. -Mis padres tuvieron muchas discusiones y peleas, todas ocasionadas por no tener control... Por una maldita llamada.-

-¿Una llamada? ¿De qué hablas Takao?

-Mirai se escapó cuando yo hacía una llamada. Hablaba con el chico que me gustaba...- se puso las manos en la frente, apretando la quijada. -Me distraje tanto que no noté en cuanto salió, por eso... Me dolían más las palabras que me dijo mi papá, porque eran verdad. Un simple descuido y lo perdí todo-

-Pero tú no tuviste la culpa... Todo fue una mala casualidad.- Ahora sentía que tantos años de estudio no le habían servido de nada, no tenía palabras adecuadas para él.

-¿Tantas?... ¿Todo fue una maldita casualidad?... No, no Shin-Chan. Si yo no me hubiese distraído no habría pasado. Si nos hubiéramos ido por la otra calle tampoco.-

-Pero ya pasó todo y no fue tu culpa. Fue de aquellos que hicieron todo.- le partía verlo así, quería acompañarle en el llanto, pero las lágrimas se las tragaba. -Quiero que analices que no tiene que ver lo que prefieras o lo que pasó antes, es como justificar a los asesinos. "No la hubiera matado si no se aparecía" los culpables son ellos Takao-

-Después de eso a todos les daba asco... Ni siquiera me veían a los ojos, mis amigos, mi familia. Por estar sucio, pero yo no quería Shin-Chan, ellos... Usaron mi cuerpo de la peor forma- se limpiaba los ojos, pero sus labios hacían un tipo de puchero que advertía más lágrimas.

-Pero ¿por qué dices que sienten asco? No estás manchado Takao, ni sucio ni nada. No fue algo que hiciste por voluntad.-

-Porque me hicieron todo eso... Tocaron todo mi cuerpo- se encogía al hablar.

-Yo... Haré que pierdas ese miedo, aunque sea como un grano de arena para hacer un desierto. Todos los días iremos poniendo ese grano hasta que el miedo se vaya. ¿De acuerdo?-

Le miró y regresó la vista al frente. -Creo que es imposible...-

-Las heridas cierran Takao. Aunque tarden mucho tiempo lo hacen. No puedo prometerte que pasaras las etapas más felices ni los mejores días. Pero sí que algún día podrás salir de aquí y recuperar lo más similar a tu vida.- Su respiración era más acelerada y Sonora. Era por la adrenalina que sentía.

Se mordía el interior de los labios y titubeaba en sus pensamientos. -¿Y si nunca pasa? ¿Si el desierto jamás aparece?-

-Entonces... No lo sé. No es una opción en mi mente- de su bolsillo sacó un reloj de muñeca y de lo entregó. -Tu objeto del día, en color marrón ya que es el color de la suerte.-

Sonreía, como idiota. -Oha-Asa es sorprende.- se limpió la cara con una sonrisa. Le encantaba ver el reloj en su muñeca. -Gracias Shin-Chan... Por aparecer y todo lo que haces por mí-

-No agradezcas nada.- se ajustó los lentes en el puente de la nariz, una leve curvatura en los labios le decían al otro que sonreía. -Puedes tenerlo por otra hora más. Regresaré por él mismo después de ir con Akashi regresaré contigo. ¿Está bien?-

-¿Irás con Sei-Chan?... Al parecer ya no tiemblas como antes~- no evitaba burlarse, debía romper esa atmósfera tan depresiva.

-Silencio. No temblaba, solo... Era un poco ansioso. Pero sí, iré con él y regresaré contigo de inmediato. Solo no te pierdas- se levantó dejando al otro en la banca.

-Que te vaya bien Shin-Chan~ salúdame a Sei-Chan de mi parte- balanceaba los pies, dedicándole una enorme sonrisa.

-Lo haré. No te portes mal Takao.- suspiró con tranquilidad, ambos estaban calmados y serenos. La conexión se hacía más fuerte. Aunque era similar a una telaraña, fuerte pero fácil de tirar.

-Claro. Estaré aquí Shin-Chan~-le siguió con la vista hasta que se perdió de esta. Observó el reloj y con esa misma mano fue a parar a su pecho, en un intento de calmar al alocado corazón. -No... Esto no está bien...- se encorvó, odiaba sentir como los latidos galopaban sin parar. -No puedo arrastrar a Shin-Chan yo debo ser normal... Salir con alguna mujer..- porque recordaba que si salía con alguna chica su padre seguramente le perdonaría definitivamente.

Los centímetros se disminuyen. Pero aún faltan cientos de metros.

.

.

.

.

¡Hola qué tal mis hermosos corazones! Sé que me ausenté demasiado tiempo y el capítulo no es del todo mejor.. Pero fue complicado ordenar todas las ideas en mi mente y darle una estructura a lo que queda de historia, me disculpo por todos los errores que pueda tener, igualmente espero que sea de su agrado~

En el capítulo pasado igual sentí que me iban a linchar por así decirlo(? Fue sorprendente que muchos lo aceptaron y me dejaron sus comentarios al respecto, les agradezco un millon :3

Bueno, sin más que decir muchísimas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer esta historia~ Igual gracias a los lectores fantasma, y a esas personas hermosas y magníficas que se toman la molestia de dejarme un comentario, marcar favoritos o follow~ ¡Muchas, muchas gracias!

Cualquier duda, aclaración, crítica, comentario o semejante es bien recibido~

Nos leemos pronto corazones~


	9. ¿Cuántos metros podrás recorrer?

Con que así se sentía tenerlo entre brazos, oler su aroma y respirar su mismo aliento. Era muy diferente a como se lo habría pensado.

Posaba sus manos sobre las ajenas, jugando con los delgados dedos, apretándolos porque parecía ser divertido, aunque se pensara tonto de hacerlo. Dejando los dedos fue por el dorso, las muñecas eran tan delgadas que podía cerrar el medio con el pulgar y había espacio de sobra.

Deslizó las extremidades por los brazos, ahí la piel era más firme y menos regordeta al igual que en los hombros se podían sentir los huesos, aunque la sensación era similar a una tela de seda, suave y libre de imperfecciones, porque las cicatrices no eran visibles a sus ojos.

Con ambas posó en el cuello, apenas tocando con las yemas como si éste fuera de cristal y temiese romperlo, porque Takao era frágil y pareciese una pieza de porcelana, para él y para muchos otros. Un cosquilleo le recorrió al tomar la mandíbula, una corriente eléctrica que se paseó por su cuerpo en un segundo, mejor decidió ir al cabello y enredar sus manos en las hebras de color negro, deleitándose con la suavidad de éste.

Un montón de pensamientos se cruzaban en su mente, el tocarle, el tenerle de frente le hacía tener un diálogo consigo mismo de qué era lo mejor hacer, si estarse quieto o atacar cual presa hambrienta. Todo era un verdadero lío.

Quería hacerle el amor ahí mismo, pero no en el sentido de penetración, genitales o toques. Ahora comprendía que podría hacerlo con cosas sencillas y que para la mayoría no tenía sentido. Hacer el amor ahora encajaba con un susurro, una mirada o una simple caricia en las manos. La lujuria había quedado atrás. La sentía obviamente, era hombre y tenía sus propias necesidades pero ahora tenía otra forma, quizás más pura y no tan tosca.

La idea de que era amor le rondaba por la cabeza, ya que solo quería lo mejor para aquel chico. Deseaba que su sonrisa estuviera siempre sincera en el rostro, escuchar sus risas y ver cómo un hilo de saliva se le escapaba todas las mañanas al despertar, ¿era egoísta, egocéntrico o algo por el estilo pensar eso? Porque ahora lo era.

~o~

Después de aquel sueño que le hizo despertarse en la mañana exaltado, y con un problema en los pantalones que le causó tomar una ducha antes de llegar al trabajo. Se encontraba en su oficina, días anteriores había estado estudiando el caso de Takao y encontrarle una respuesta o tácticas para su recuperación, aunque después de haberlo visto por accidente en las duchas -cuando buscaba a Murasakibara- su cerebro se aprendió de memoria el cuerpo ajeno, hasta un lunar que estaba cerca del ombligo del moreno.

Quizás ese fue el detonante de su sueño húmedo, no se lamentaba tenerlo pero no era un adolescente para haber manchado sus calzoncillos como lo había hecho con quince años. Además que aún debía centrarse en sus propios casos, el orgullo se le vino a la mente al recordar a Akashi, el otro día había hablado con él, como pocas veces. Sin miedo y coherentemente, pero había un detalle: Seguía sin recordar lo que había hecho.

Estaba en un tipo de shock, claro porque después de haber ordenado que asesinaran a su madrastra fue cuando los clavos empezaron a salir de su lugar y su psique estaba hecha un desastre. Sería como cuando los pacientes tienen pérdida de memoria, lo mejor es no hacer que recuerden las cosas de golpe y que por sí solos vayan adquiriendo sus propios recuerdos, al menos esa era la recomendación para el pelirrojo.

Se llevó el café amargo a los labios, había olvidado el azúcar pero no era necesaria, quería sentir el sabor puro del café embargarle las papilas gustativas. En unos minutos iría de nuevo con Seijuuro, seguido vería a Kise, ya que empezaba a aceptar que no debía pasar toda la vida en un hospital, menos en un psiquiátrico.

~o~

-¿Por qué estás temblando Akashi?...- preguntó, no era común verlo así, de hecho jamás se lo imagino no al menos cuando la personalidad coherente estaba a flote.

-Yo... ¿Hice algo malo, verdad? No puedo recordarlo Midorima, sé que lo hice... Por eso mi padre nunca ha venido a verme o a preguntar por mí.- levantó el rostro, a pesar de los lentes de protección podían distinguirse ambas rubíes, no estaba el ámbar en esos momentos.

-Lo hiciste... Pero no lo recuerdas, quizás entraste en un estado que te provocó actuar de tal manera.- exhaló con profundidad, el otro le imitó. -Dime ¿no recuerdas nada de esos días?

Inclinó la cabeza, rebuscaba en su mente como si de expedientes se tratasen. -Nada, bueno sé que planeaba algo pero los papeles están en blanco, firmé algo pero de ahí todo es confuso-

-Perfecto. Aunque las hojas no estaban en blanco- Eran las órdenes de que se efectuará el asesinato. -Antes habías dicho que preparabas cosas del consejo estudiantil, sin embargo aquellos papeles no pertenecían a dicha causa.-

-Yo...- se tomó de la sien, en sus recuerdos debían estar, debía aclarar las cosas por una maldita vez y salir de ese lugar. El dolor de cabeza se hacía presente, era como si sus pensamientos sufrieran una explosión en el momento. -Shintarou.- Y ahí estaba la joya amarilla.

-Ah... De nuevo tú.- Dejó ir un fuerte exhalo.

-Indagar en esos recuerdos es una invitación a que salga a relucir. No te culpo, pero ¿qué necesidad tienes de atormentar a mi débil personalidad? Ambos hemos aceptado quedarnos aquí. Aunque a mí me pese saber que hay tantos planes que no pude culminar.-

Estrés. -Porque sé que puedo hacer que salga, pero tú debes desaparecer para siempre para que eso suceda- Poco a poco le perdía el miedo a la dura personalidad.

-Somos una parte de un todo. Él no puede existir sin mí, y yo no existo si no está él. Las cosas son simples de entender y más para ti, doctor- ese tono burlón y lleno de una superioridad molesta.

-No lo creo, estoy seguro que podría estar solo él sin que tú estuvieses. De nada te sirve existir si estás de esta forma, ¿o no?- se cruzó de brazos, esperando su reacción.

-Eso sucederá el mismo día que puedas curar a Kazunari, así que ¿por qué no apostamos? Sí lo consigues, me iré para siempre pero si no lo haces en un año. Dile adiós a tu trabajo, porque me encargaré de destruir tu mente-

No evitó tragar saliva, no era un plan que estuviera al 100% seguro de realizar. -Bien. Pero tendrás que cooperar, no puedo hacerlo si tú detienes mis ideales-

Asintió con pesadez. -Es un trato doctor. El tiempo a comenzado a correr, pero la distancia sigue en el mismo punto ¿a cuántos metros podrás correr en un año? Espero que los suficientes-

~o~o~

-Takao... Te he visto más que pensativo, ¿qué es lo que pasa por tu mente?- cuestionó Nijimura al toparse con el moreno, el cual llevaba días en las nubes, pero no como antes que su mirada se perdía en un punto vacío, sino como cuando se piensa en algo agradable, cuando la imaginación ayuda a forjar hermosos mundos.

-Ah... No es nada- no al menos algo que quisiera gritar a los cuatro vientos. -Solo que empieza a cambiar el clima ¿no crees?- le vio con una sutil sonrisa, un golpe para el otro.

-No creo que tus pensamientos solo se deban a que el clima es otro Takao. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, nos conocemos desde hace más de diez años- a decir verdad no recordaba con exactitud cuándo había sido el primer encuentro.

Se recargó sobre la pared, dudando de nuevo. -Me siento muy confundido... Quiero hacer una cosa, pero hago otra. Me esfuerzo pero yo mismo me apago los ánimos, no entiendo por qué actuó de esta manera- bajó la frente, su pecho comenzó a subir y bajar rápidamente.

Acarició los cabellos, entre lo reconfortante y lo tierno. -Solo haz lo que creas correcto. Y sal de aquí de una maldita vez- era duro en ocasiones, pero es que el menor era tan terco que le frustraba de sobre manera.

-lo dices como si fuera tan fácil- y cruzó los brazos, señal de disgusto obvio.

-Lo es si lo quieres ver de esa manera. ¿Cuánto tiempo más te vas a torturar?... Tus padres te extrañan- notó la mirada asustadiza que provocaron sus palabras. -Tu padre te quiere ver, sabes que lo que dijo fue por el shock que vivía-

-Decirle a tu hijo que se merecía ser violado por ser homosexual no es algo que se diga a la ligera. Entiendo que estuviera enojado conmigo por no cuidar a Mirai como se debía, pero... ¿Desear lo que me hicieron solo por mis gustos? No... No deseo verlo Niji-Chan, no en mucho tiempo. Quizás él me perdonó pero no yo a él- tajante, con esa decisión certera y orgullosa.

-¿Y tú madre? También te has negado a verla, y eso que ella te apoya-

-No quiero... Ya la he lastimado mucho- apretaba los labios.

-Y lo sigues haciendo con tu indiferencia. Kazunari, aunque salgas de aquí no es como si pudieras mantenerte por ti solo. Ni siquiera concluiste la escuela media.-

-Puedo hacer otras cosas sin necesidad de ello- Respiraba profundo, el doctor reconocía que se empezaba a molestar por su insistencia.

Suspiró, cuento de nunca acabar. -¿Cómo qué?

-Ah...- se quedó prolongando la sílaba por un buen rato. -¡vender! Comerciante, sí, eso seré-

-Sería mejor que continuarás con tus sueños en vez de conformarte con las sobras.- conectaron miradas, la cual fue rota por Kazunari, el cual le dolía la verdad, ahora era un pobre diablo conformista.

-Necesito irme...- corrió hacia el consultorio de Daiki, necesitaba a su doctor para que le ayudara a sacar sus frustraciones, como todo el tiempo, como pensaba que sería toda su vida.

Desde un pilar de atrás se asomó cierto doctor. -No me gustó para nada la forma en la que le hablaste. Ten más tacto- advertía Midorima, ajustando los anteojos que se comenzaban a poner flojos.

-Tengo que serlo, tú también has sido severo con él- y no era mentira.

-Aún así, me disgusta- odiaba ser tan sincero a veces. -No puedes hablarle así-

-Midorima... Takao está aquí porque yo lo traje. No lo puedo atender porque sabes que familiares o amigos están estrictamente prohibido tratarlos. Lo conozco mucho más de lo que crees-

-Parece que eso piensas. Los años no dan el conocimiento Nijimura-san, lo dan la confianza-

-Conozco a ese niño desde su pubertad, cuando me dijo que le atraían los hombres, cuando dio su primer beso, sus peleas, emociones, alegrías, tristezas...- parecía una lucha de egos, no estaba tan lejos de serlo. -Solo quiero lo mejor para él-

-Las amistades consumen mucho.- como Shigehiro lo había hecho con él.

-No... No lo entiendes. Más que una amistad, mis sentimientos caen en otro tipo de querer, Midorima-

¿Era su imaginación o sintió como si retrocediera mil pasos? Porque luchar contra aquellas palabras no le sería sencillo.

 _¿Estás seguro de que puedes llegar a la meta en un año?_

 _._

.

.

.

.

.

¡Hola hermosas personas! Sé que no tengo perdón y no daré excusas acerca de por qué no subí capítulo en dos meses ;-; es lo típico, aparte que este cap quería subirlo cuando al menos tuviera parte del siguiente, lo cual es realidad y se subirá la próxima semana, no sé bien qué día porque tengo aún tareas que hacer uwu pero de que estará, ¡estará! igual no sé si pueda contestar los reviews ahora mismo pero espero que sea así ;3

Me disculpo por todo lo ocurrido, errores de tiempo, ortografía y ser una mala persona. Espero que disfruten este capítulo que me dio tantas trabas~ Mil gracias por tenerme paciencia, las vistas, favoritos, seguidores y reviews que me ayudan mucho a seguir con esta loca historia. Los amo mucho -inserte muchos corazones aquí-

Ya saben que cualquier duda, comentario, aclaración, crítica o semejante es muy bien recibido~

Espero leernos pronto corazones~


	10. Rencores y Anhelos

Le veía confundido, ¿en serio le había dicho eso? Debió entender mal, quizás era amor de hermanos, amigos muy amigos... Pero no amor romántico.

-¿Qué tipo de amor te refieres Nijimura-san?

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire, inclinó la cabeza mientras lo veía a los ojos. -¿qué tipo de amor crees? Me refiero aquel que es carnal, pienso en Takao de esa forma.

Si fuera un animal seguramente su pelo se encresparía, enseñaría los dientes y trataría de proteger lo que es "suyo" solo había un detalle, Takao no le pertenecía. -Carnal...- asimiló las palabras, el café amargo de la mañana le supo peor, sus labios se resecaron al igual que la garganta. -Entonces piensas proponerte en cuanto salga de aquí-

Una muy disimulada sonrisa se le dibujó en los labios al Shuzou. -No, sé que es imposible que él me vea de una manera diferente.- se notaba el peso que eso conllevaba en sus ojos.

No era quien para decirlo ni era para animarle pero. -¿Por qué estás tan seguro de ello? ¿Te rendirás así de fácil?

-Es por eso que te digo que lo conozco más que tú. Sé cómo leerlo, saber qué es lo que siente, cuando lo hace, por quien lo hace. Yo solo ocupó el lugar de un amigo cercano, incluso me atrevo a reclamar el lugar de un hermano mayor, y el incesto no es algo que le agrade a Kazunari.-

No supo si reír por el comentario o seguir con la vista estoica. -Pero es que la mirada de Takao no siempre refleja lo que verdaderamente siente, incluso sabe mentir con ella- y estaba más que seguro.

Bajó la cabeza, observando hasta el gafete de Midorima, el cual mostraba su nombre en Kanji y por arriba el furigana. -Por eso también me doy por vencido, hay cosas que no sé de él aunque lo conozca como pienso que me conozco a mí mismo- levanto la cara. -Me retiro, ten un buen día- no quería hablar más del tema, es mover fibras de su ser que dolían y este día quería que fuera bueno, como solían serlos desde que se había apartado.

~o~

Se aclaró la garganta, debía tomar un vaso de agua, otra cosa no le serviría por el momento. Cuando se dirigía al contenedor de agua notó un gigantón sentado en el piso, con los ojos hechos un lago, rojizos e hinchados. Se trataba de su paciente, Murasakibara. Se inquietó por tal escena, acercándose rápido, igualando la estatura que tenía estando en el suelo.

-Nii-san... Nii-san... ¿Dónde está papá? Tengo miedo... Miedo, mucho miedo- repetía con esa voz floja y lenta, pero para su doctor solo le partía el alma. -Mamá... ¡Miedo!

-Atsushi...- le acarició la espalda, quería que lo viera primero.

-Quiero a mi hermano... ¡Donde está mi hermano!- jadeaba y se quejaba como si un verdadero niño fuese.

-Tranquilo, todo estará bien. Tu hermano está trabajando.- y en eso el joven se le prendó en un abrazo, llorándole en el hombro.

-Nhg...- se quejaba, más audible. -Quiero a mi hermano... Lo quiero ahora... Tengo mucho miedo...- Midorima apretó el cuerpo tembloroso de Murasakibara, por el ángulo de sus ojos vio dos pares de piernas, que al levantar la cabeza descubrió que era Kagami junto a Kuroko.

Kagami le señaló el propio pantalón, en el cual portaba un par de inyecciones de sedantes por si se salía de control, pero Midorima negó con la cabeza, no le administraría un sedante por un arranque de tristeza y llanto, ya que tenía empatía con su caso.

Tetsuya volteo a ver al pelirrojo, con una mirada interrogatoria, quería saber porque aquel niño lloraba tan desesperadamente.

-Extraña a su hermano... Pide por él, pero no puede verlo- explicó en voz baja, los ojos celestes se contrajeron antes de acercarse a Atsushi, porque a los ojos de Kuroko, el alto no era más que un niño de preescolar como los que él cuidaba.

Ambos psiquiatras abrieron los ojos a su mayor expresión al ver como Tetsuya se acercaba y abrazaba a Murasakibara por la espalda, dando golpecitos como los que se daban a un bebé para calmar su llanto.

Kagami esbozó una sonrisa, desde que Nigou había venido y sus reuniones constantes Kuroko empezaba a dejar de ser tan... Kuroko. Esperaba notar más reacciones en el celeste, ¿y por qué no? Escuchar su risa, porque Tetsuya parecía de esos que ríen en silencio, pero si era de aquellos que tienen risas estruendosas esperaba escuchar tal melodía en algún momento.

Por su parte Shintarou no perdía la atención en los movimientos del joven, las suaves caricias en la espalda y sus dedos enredándose en las finas hebras de cabello morado, antes había pensado que los ojos de Kuroko no reflejaban nada, pero en ese instante parecían tan tiernos, confortables y preocupados.

El llanto empezó a detenerse, el grandulón se desprendió de Midorima para recargarse totalmente en el ajeno, se había quedado dormido, mientras Tetsuya le quitaba el cabello de la cara para limpiarle las lagrimas con los pulgares.

El pelirrojo se acercó para tratar de quitarle a Murasakibara de encima, podría lastimarlo pero Kuroko se negó haciendo la señal del silencio, despertarían al niño.

~o~

La puerta del consultorio se escuchó abrir, tan rápido como fue cerrada. La escena se repetía varias veces a la semana mostrando a la misma persona, Takao Kazunari.

-Kazu, ¿por qué estás así?- exaltado y nervioso, a eso se refería. -¿Recordaste algo? ¿Un ataque de ansiedad?

Se limitó a negar con la cabeza. -Hablé con Nijimura... De nuevo sacó el tema de mi padre, quiere que acepte verlo.- y sus expresiones demostraban el rencor acumulado.

-"De nuevo Nijimura"- chasqueo la lengua cansado, admiraba al mayor por ser su superior en él área, pero por este caso le llegaba a odiar, siempre que había un ligero avance venía y perturbaba a Takao, entendía porque los conocidos no se podían tratar. -¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

-Además de lo de mi padre, la verdad Dai-Chan, que solo soy un pobre conformista... Sé que lo dice por mí bien, pero la verdad es algo que normalmente siempre duele, no quiero escuchar más cuan tonto soy por estar aquí, por no mejorar en años... Que soy un caso perdido- se había sentado en el sofá que tenía la habitación. -No es como si quisiera vivir esto...-

Se levanto del asiento que tenía por detrás del escritorio para dirigirse a los muebles donde estaba el azabache. -¿Entonces piensas que es verdad? Lo hemos hablado mucho Kazu, si quieres que esas palabras dejen de doler debes hacerlas una mentira- tiró el robusto cuerpo justo en el sofá más largo.

Apretó los puños al mismo tiempo que la cara. -No es fácil... Es que nadie lo entiende...-

-Puede que no, pero para eso estamos todos. Para ayudarte. Kazu, si no quieres perdonar a tu padre no lo hagas, estás en tu derecho y comprendo tu resentimiento hacia él al darle la espalda a su hijo. Pero lo que es cierto es que no estaba en sus cabales, ¿nunca al pelearte le dijiste cosas hirientes a la otra persona?

-Sí...- con la mano izquierda se tomó de la mejilla del mismo lado mientras el codo reposaba en el descanso. -De niño siempre peleaba con Mirai. Le decía que era adoptada y que en realidad era hija de un mono pero que no la había querido por ser demasiado fea, así que la había cambiado por tres bananas- su boca parecía sonreír, mientras que sus ojos simulaban a un sollozo. -Siempre lo decía por el momento, pero aún así nunca deseaba nada malo para ella, la muerte o que se fuera.-

-Es que tu padre perdió a su hija, pero también perdió a su hijo... Porque ya no eres el mismo. Lo que más quería se le fue arrebatado.- el otro negaba. -Al menos piensa en hablar con él una sola vez para arreglar las cosas-

-¿Arreglarlas en qué sentido Dai-Chan?-

-Decirle que ya no espere tu perdón, o dárselo en todo caso. Pero que sepa qué es lo que piensa y no sólo que este a la expectativa de lo que sucederá en el futuro. Ya no eres un adolescente y tener ese trauma en tal etapa afecto mucho tu forma de ver la vida, pero ya eres un adulto Kazunari. Y ambos sabemos que tienes más miedo de no salir que de quedarte aquí-

Tenía agua en los lagrimales, siempre era así. Sintiéndose regañado por cosas obvias. -Sí... Pero aún no me siento listo para verlo, es.. Sentir que todo está pasando de nuevo-

Exhaló, inflando los mofletes en el acto. -No te pido que sea ahora. Solo piénsalo, estoy seguro que te quitara muchos pesos de encima-

-Tengo demasiados pesos encima mío... Eso solo sería un grano de arena-

~o~

Himuro iba con la mano en la sien, tenía un dolor terrible en la zona gracias a un montón de bromas estúpidas que tuvo que escuchar por más de una hora. Debía pasar por la sala común para ir a la cafetería y tomar un té verde con dos cucharadas de miel como le gustaba. Como era habitual observaba a sus alrededores, encontrándose con el mismo acto que sus compañeros.

-Atsushi...- estaba completamente dormido sobre los brazos de Kuroko, que aunque no lo demostraba quizás estaba batallando contra el peso del otro. -¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-

Kagami tomó la palabra. -Llamaba a su hermano. Gracias a Kuroko se pudo calmar y quedar dormido sin necesidad de un sedante.- sonreía, mostraba cuán feliz estaba.

-Así que fue él...- suspiró con alivio, era gran amigo del joven menor, ya que su manera de ser era tan tierna y a la vez agresiva que le tenía empatía. -¿no lo llevaremos a su habitación?

-Sí, Kagami ayúdame a levantarlo de un brazo por favor. Tiene el sueño pesado- ahora hablaba el de anteojos. -Kuroko muchas gracias por tu apoyo, fuiste de gran ayuda-

Tetsuya asintió levemente. "Está mostrando algo, una respuesta" Aunque no fuese dicha, llenaba la paz del tigre, aunque se lamentaba porque gracias a eso quizás no podría hacerle más burla a cierto moreno.

Ambos corpulentos hombres tomaron a Murasakibara el cual se podría dudar si estaba vivo por su escasa reacción a los movimientos de los doctores.

-Pesa demasiado...- aunque eran pesos similares, era como un saco de papas que le pesaría el día siguiente. Bueno de todos modos así tendría un pretexto para quedarse más tiempo en la clínica y observar a Tetsuya.

-Sí, ha recuperado ocho kilos desde que llegué. Ha aceptado comer verduras y frutas- caminaban hacia la habitación seguidos por Himuro y Kuroko.

-Me alegra escuchar eso. También sé que ha dejado los delirios y su trastorno obsesivo compulsivo está siendo tratado con éxito.- sonreía hacia el otro, aunque éste no pudiese verle. -Fue muy buena idea contratarte.-

Se sintió abochornado, puesto que aquello sonaba como un cumplido y en sus oídos lo era. -Ha sido un trabajo mutuo, también ha tenido que ceder y madurar en poco tiempo. Es muy bien chico-

Himuro asentía de escucharlos, él sabía que Atsushi era un gran niño, berrinchudo y desobediente. Pero de un noble y sensible corazón.

El cuerpo fue depositado en la cama y tapado con una ligera sabana, después de un fuerte jadeo de los psiquiatras, estaban oxidados.

-Gracias por ayudarme- reverencio ligeramente Shintarou. -Pero esto acabo mejor de lo que pensé-

-Sí sigue así, pronto estará libre- expresó Taiga, y en sus adentros Midorima pedía que fuese así, que por fin diera de alta a uno de sus pacientes. Sólo menos de seis meses habían pasado, pero el tiempo le tenía corto.

.

.

Hola que tal bellas y sensuales personas! Como fue prometido he actualizado, iba ha actualizar ayer pero llegué muy cansada a mi casa y me fue imposible pero aquí tienen uwu. Espero sea de su agrado y me disculpen si tiene algún error ortográfico o una palabra que no queda, ya que tengo un problema con escribir una palabra con otra y era algo que no había aclarado antes n.n Muchas gracias a todos los que ponen un favorito o un follow, al igual que los hermosos reviews que dejan y que me ayudan a seguir, sin olvidar a los lectores Kuroko que pasan casi desapercibidos~

Mil gracias por dedicar tu tiempo a leer esta historia~ espero leernos lo más pronto posible.

Nos leemos luego corazones~

No olviden que cualquier aclaración, duda, comentario, crítica o semejante es muy bien recibida~


	11. Apagar sentimientos

-Kise... ¿Quieres prestarme atención?- carraspeó cuando se dirigía al Modelo que parecía tener la cabeza quién sabe dónde, tenía paciencia, la necesitaba para la profesión pero ningún humano la tenía infinita. -Kise, te estoy hablando- llamó en tono serio.

Pero, el rubio se mantenía distante, si alguien viese la escena estaría seguro que Ryouta no lo escucha o en su defecto que le ignoraba en otro nivel. Y eso desesperaba más al doctor que le acompañaba en el sillón de enfrente.

-Kise, entiendo que estés enojado por lo de tu madre pero es algo que debías afrontar tarde o temprano- Dado a que la mujer se había aparecido justo después del incidente con Murasakibara, sorprendiéndolo. Habitual en su persona, la señora había llegado exigiendo ver a su paciente e incluso llevárselo en ese momento, por lo cual violó la entrada para ir a la sala del lugar y encontrándose con su hijo. Muchos pensarían que sería un lindo encuentro, lleno de emociones y lágrimas entre tristeza y alegría, pero no. Todo era un revoltijo de malos sentimientos que a todos intoxicaban.

Odiaba a esa mujer, lo había hecho casi toda su vida desde que le decía que "Se alegraba de tener un hijo tan Hermoso que le pudiese sacar de esa casa vieja que apenas había pagado su padre" ¿En serio solo era una herramienta? ¿Una tarjeta de débito a la cual acudir para sus estúpidos caprichos de señora en menopausia? No... Ese dinero que había hecho con SU CUERPO era de él, le había costado trabajo, dolor, lágrimas y pesar en las caderas. Verla en el pasillo corriendo hacia él, que el tomará y peor aún se atreviera a besarle la mejilla, jamás había sentido tanto asco desde que hizo su primera felación -Y ese trauma lo había superado a las semanas- y ahora con saber que aquella que alguna vez llamó mamá le dejó rastros en la mejilla, deseaba quemarla... Otra cicatriz no importaba, no quería ser El Niño bonito, el joven guapo con futuro, el modelo reconocido. Quería ser un amigo más, un adulto con trabajo, un piloto...

-Kise, sabes que la terapia es para hablar y no sólo estar aquí perdiendo el tiempo, que eso lo podemos hacer en otro momento y lugar. Pero aquí se hace lo que se debe -

-Ya...- se tomaba de las sienes, la voz ronca de Midorima le causaba un conflicto en ese momento. -Sí... Ya sé que debo hablar ¿y si no quiero hacerlo? - volteo a verlo, los ojos dorados de éste parecían incendiados de la molestia.

-Sí, estás enojado ¿y después? No quiero que esto quite todo el progreso que has tenido, ha sido un largo tiempo Kise, y aceptas que tu apariencia es buena... Solo falta ese pequeño paso para que estés libre-

-No soy libre Midorimacchi... Al salir esa estúpida bruja me va a buscar y tratará de vender mi culo al mejor postor. Si alguien me asegurara que al salir no me tocara o que se muriera... Sería lo mejor para todos-

-Demándala... Si quieres que esté lejos, hazlo pero el caso será difícil, porque tienes que comprobar el daño que te hizo, invertir dinero y seguir en la incertidumbre si vas a ganar el caso-

Se quedó pensando un momento. -No sé cómo hacerlo... Son muchos trámites y me siento aún muy estúpido para hacerlo. Llevo bastante tiempo alejado del mundo Midorimacchi, ya no sé como entablar una conversación con un compañero de clases, como ir a comprar pan a la tienda de conveniencia o pedir un número más grande en la zapatería. No solo tengo miedo de mi madre... Si no de todos, que las personas me vean... Que sientan curiosidad de mi persona, que investiguen sobre mí y se den cuenta de mi maldito pasado... ¿Quién quiere a una puta? Por muy buena persona que seas, las personas te van colgando sus propias cruces y estigmas-

-No todos te juzgarán por lo que hiciste. Porque además nunca estuviste de acuerdo Kise, fuiste una víctima... Tu edad influyó mucho a tus decisiones, fuiste manipulado con facilidad y no puedes culparte a ti mismo- anotaba lo más relevante de la plática. -Sí te juzgan no valen la pena, no tengo que decírtelo siempre, seas quien sea siempre habrá alguien que hable de ti-

Exhaló, asentía levemente pero la terquedad persistía en sus ideas. -Sí... Pero no soy de ese tipo, del que dice "Oh, me critican... No importa soy feliz como soy" No, no. Más bien me considero de los que se ocultan bajo una capa y esperan que nadie los vea, me encantaría ser como Kurokocchi. Así pasaría desapercibido-

-Y Kuroko desea ser como una persona común y corriente, tener la presencia necesaria- golpeaba la pluma contra el papel, se detuvo al recordar que eso hacía estresar a la mayoría de las pacientes. -Todos deseamos algo que no podemos tener...- y esas palabras no sólo se las decía al otro, sino a sí mismo.

-No quiero... Por favor Midorimacchi... En serio...- se le había quebrado la voz en un segundo. -No me hagas esto, no quiero salir... Me da pánico saber que tengo que hacerlo algún día...- aguantaba las lágrimas, en serio el nudo de la garganta era difícil de manejar.

-Te ayudaré a que estés seguro...- le puso folletos en frente, eran de una escuela de pilotaje -Ahí pueden revalidar tus materias. Me los dio tu amigo Kasamatsu, dijo que él te apoyaría en tu regreso y que callaría a todos los que hablasen-

Una sonrisa seguida de varios sollozos. -Senpai...- extrañaba molestarlo, y de cierta forma sus patadas.

Le pasó los pañuelos desechables, pronto se arreglarían las cosas.

~o~

-Shin-Chan...- susurró su nombre sin percatarse que no lo había dicho solo en mente. La imagen del doctor de llamativos cabellos verdes le hacía sonreír en su soledad, le daba un calor fuerte en el pecho.

Cuando acababa de llegar, justo cuando le preguntó su nombre juró que jamás le había gustado tanto como alguien decía "Takao" más porque odiaba ese apellido después de lo sucedido con su padre, pensó en cambiarlo por el de su madre pero Nakakawa Kazunari no sonaba tan bien.

Apretaba la cobija entre manos, recordaba el olor que desprendía Midorima al pasar a su lado, era un perfume muy varonil y suave, nunca le había visto sucio, que va, ni siquiera una mancha en cualquier lado.

-Es perfecto...- recto, alto, inteligente, guapo. Las virtudes eran demasiadas para enumerarlas con los dedos, a sus ojos el psiquiatra era un dios. No encontraba nada que le disgustara de él.

Los tratos sencillos y humildes. Como de su bolsillo siempre sacaba para llevarle su objeto de la suerte, Midorima daba mucho a cambio de nada, por él era un diablo inútil, que ni siquiera la mano podía darle.

Y no es que sintiera asco por él. Todo lo contrario, quería abrazarlo, llegar por atrás y hundir su cabeza en los omoplatos de Shintarou, rozar las bien cuidadas manos. Pero él estaba manchado, no servía. Era alguien que había perdido su valor, además que no era una chica linda. La homosxualidad era abiertamente aceptada en la sociedad, según, porque había tapujos que permanecían y más en su cabeza.

Imaginarse que el otro sintiera asco por él, que le viera de forma chocante y desaprobadora siempre le rompía el corazón en su imaginación, porque una expuesta afirmativa a sus sentimientos no podía ser, imposible. Porque aún había un muro que tampoco quería pasar... Aceptar que siempre le gustaran los chicos.

No podía preguntar, ni pensarlo. Pero si Midorima fuese como él, que se sintiera atraído al mismo sexo, eso sería más fácil, al menos no sentiría asco de que fuera gay sino sólo porque fue violado, que otros ya gozaron de su cuerpo, y eso estaba bien, no podía pedir otra cosa ya que tendría razón, él no puede exigir o esperar si quiera ser amado, no era posible, estaría solo lo que quedaba de vida y eso estaba bien... O al menos eso trataba de convencerse a sí mismo.

~o~

Cuarenta días habían pasado desde su apuesta con Akashi. Pero aunque faltara bastante tiempo sentía la presión encima como si debiese cumplir con el trato al día siguiente. Murasakibara ese día se encontraría con su hermano después de tiempo, aunque aún no podría irse a casa, debían analizar cómo reaccionaba ante el encuentro y si podría manejar sus instintos. Un trastorno obsesivo compulsivo era difícil de tratar, puesto que era algo que estaría con la persona el resto de su vida, solo aprendes a no caer en él nuevamente.

Últimamente Takao no se le aparecía por el frente, y sus reuniones duraban menos de cinco minutos, se sintió mal ya que en lugar de acercarse solo parecía que la brecha se hacía más larga cada día. Pero por ahora él también se mantenía ocupado que ni siquiera podía andarlo buscando con la mirada en los pasillos.

Terminó un reporte de Kise, ya que la demanda estaba siendo elaborada Y La evidencia siendo recaudada, tener de amigo a Hyuuga, un excelente abogado. Le había hecho el caso más fácil, ya que le dijo qué movimientos hacer y que evidencias debían tener para llevar a cabo sus planes, de ser victoriosos la madre de Kise hasta podría ir a la cárcel y eso mantenía al rubio de un excelente humor.

También debía ver lo del regreso a la escuela, Kasamatsu-san le mencionó que la universidad contaba con dormitorios y que él, siendo rector de dicha escuela podía vigilar a Ryouta. El hombre en serio se esmeraba por hacer que el ex Modelo regresará a su antigua vida, que se acomodara perfectamente.

-¿Así es como debió ser con Shigehiro?..-

No evitó preguntarse, porque si hubiese sabido lo que pasaba con su amigo, le habría ayudado como lo hace Yukio con su paciente, pero era una cadena. Si hubiese ayudado al castaño, no estudiaría psiquiatría, si no estudiaba psiquiatría no estaría en ese hospital, si no estaba en ese hospital no conocería a sus pacientes, además que no se habría topado con Takao. Quizás nunca.

-Todo pasa siempre por algo-

Repitió fuerte y claro, no decía ni pensaba que la muerte de su colega fuera buena o que le había traído buenas cosas. Había pasado y le había llevado por ese camino para bien o para mal, dicen que los tiempos de dios son perfectos y Midorima lo creía fuertemente.

No se retrasaría más, salió deprisa del consultorio con rumbo hacia la oficina de Fukui para entrar los papeles que llevaba en el folder amarillo. Culpa de su prisa no evitó chocar con Himuro, el cual parecía que iba al mismo lugar que él.

El choque fue simple, solo quedaron de frente pero Shintarou pudo tomarle a tiempo de los hombros para que nada más pasara.

-Lo siento, debí fijarme antes- y como era costumbre en él, no hablaba mucho con sus compañeros de trabajo, así que su relación era muy corta.

-No hay cuidado Shintarou- se le había quedado la costumbre de llamar a las personas por su nombre de pila. -Yo también iba distraído- porque por su flequillo no vio la puerta abrirse.

-Aún así... ¿No te he lastimado?- se cercioraba que todo estuviese bien.

-Para nada, tampoco es que sea debilucho- que por alguna razón se daba cuenta que la mayoría de los doctores eran de una alta estatura.

-Menos mal- reverencio. -Me disculpo, iré a entregar esto- levantó la mano con los papeles.

-También debo ir ahí, vamos. Sirve que después vamos por un té a la cafetería- ya bastaba que después de meses, no se habían ni sentado a platicar.

Lo pensó pocos segundos para asentir a su propuesta. -Déjame invitarte el té a cambio de lo de hace un momento, por favor- como todo un caballero.

-Muchas gracias- movía la cabeza afirmando, era como todos decían, muy serio pero a la vez servicial y amable, aunque con un humor peculiar y cambiante.

~o~

No le gustó ver esa escena, en la cual le sonó cliché. Himuro era un joven muy guapo, alto y con un encanto indescriptible, además de una voz calmada que relajaba a muchos. No le sorprendería que Shin-Chan se enamorara de él algún día, pero... Dolía pensarlo, que Midorima pensara de esa forma de Himuro, verlos juntos, que llegaran a tomarse de la mano y se dieran miradas cómplices.

Basta. Solo lo había visto interactuar hace unos minutos ¿por qué todo el show dramático en su interior? No era tan tonto para no saber qué era lo que pasaba y sentía, el problema radicaba en que no debía sentir eso. Si Midorima saliese con otra persona... Si se enteraba que tenía pareja.

No, no y no. ¿Pero qué más podía hacer? No era digno de él, y aunque doliese, se aguantaría, lloraría solo en las noches por seguir siendo un estúpido. Ni modo, así eran las cosas, esos sentimientos tenía que apagarlos a la de ya.

.

.

¡Hola hermosas y queridas personas!~ lamentó la demora con el capítulo, era para la semana pasada pero un examen de Kanjis me dejo seca el cerebro x.x ¡Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí y seguir esta historia! Agradezco enormemente que se tomen su tiempo en leer -mil ocho mil corazones- Está vez estoy tratando de publicar desde una tableta porque mi computadora no está disponible, por lo cual ofrezco disculpas por las faltas de ortografía y gramática que se hallan en el capítulo. En medida de lo posible contestare sus sensuales y suculentos rw~ además creo que a la historia ya no le falta tanto... Espero porque estoy trabajando en varios proyectos nuevos *-* quiero celebrar que ayer cumplí seis años de estar escribiendo en fan fictions, y pronto serán dos años de que estoy en este fandom.. Ojalá pueda publicar todo lo que tengo en mente. Pero sobre todo muchas gracias a todos que me han apoyado con sus visitas, favoritos, follows y comentarios. No pensé durar tanto aquí xD

y ya le paro a mi choro mareador porque me emociono mucho con esto. Espero el capítulo sea de su agrado, cualquier comentario, duda, sugerencia, crítica o semejante es más que bien recibida .

sin nada más que decir, me despido corazones~ espero leernos lo más pronto posible.


	12. Primeros avances

-No, no y no.- agarró una buena cantidad de aire llenando sus pulmones para exhalar de manera lenta, la paciencia no era uno de sus dotes. -Por favor Kouki, concéntrate y levanta el rostro. Detesto ver cómo bajas la mirada cual perro asustado. Incluso siendo un chihuahua puedes ser feroz.

-Pero Akashi-san... En serio no puedo, no merezco verlo a los ojos, usted es tan grandioso que...-

-Detente de una vez. Sé cuán magnífico puedo ser pero verte así, con la cola entre las patas es algo que no me permito. Siendo quien soy, me gusta que la gente me vea a los ojos, solo para que confirmen que siempre tengo la razón- pero con el castaño eso estaba lejos.

-Akashi-san. En serio, paremos... No quiero seguir con esto- ya temblaba cual gelatina. -Además de que Nijimura-san me regañará de nuevo por desaparecer- ya había ocurrido dos veces la semana pasada.

-Ese...- se tragó la palabra que iría a decir. -Está ocupado con un caso ajeno, no te preocupes mucho por ello. Él tampoco quiere conocer su lugar, jugando al buen amigo y complaciente médico. Sólo demuestra su egoísmo de la peor manera-

-¿Egoísmo Akashi-san? ¿A qué se refiere?- ya que a su parecer, Nijimura podía ser cualquier cosa, menos egoísta. Siempre fue condescendiente con él además de tolerante y amable.

-Digamos que yo quiero algo con todas mis fuerzas. ¿Qué crees que haría en ese caso Kouki?-

Analizó las palabras, pensando en qué decisión tomaría el pelirrojo, no era difícil responderlo. -Tomarlo.

-Así es... Shuuzou se quiere hacer la buena persona. Pero puedes engañar a todos menos a tu propia mente-

El castaño sin confundido y sin entender mucho sólo atinó a asentir lo dicho. -Tiene razón Akashi-san.

-Jamás dudes de ello Kouki, yo nunca me equivoco-

~o~

-¿De qué té es el que quieres? - preguntó a su acompañante antes de ir al dispensador, había variedad por lo cual era mejor cerciorarse de que fuera el de su agrado.

-El de jazmín esta bien Shintarou.- recargaba el codo en la mesa, con esa misma mano se sostenía la mejilla derecha. -Con un sobre de azúcar-

De inmediato fue por el vaso de té, él por igual tomaría uno porque tanto café seguramente le haría daño. Decidió hacerse uno igual, a excepción del azúcar ya que no disfrutaba mucho de los tés dulces, prefería una sopa de judías así pero por el momento se limitaría a la anterior mencionada.

-Aquí tienes, traje otro sobre por si acaso quieres más azúcar, en América es muy frecuente que tomen bebidas dulces ¿no?- esperaría hasta que el vapor que salía del vaso desechable se hiciera menos visible, indicándole que ya no estaba tan caliente.

-Sí... Aunque con el tiempo que llevo viviendo aquí también me he acostumbrado a beberlo sin azúcar, digamos que es solo un pequeño capricho que me da a veces- sorbió, era curioso como cerraba los ojos lentamente al hacerlo.

-Ya veo- ¿Qué más podía decir? No era un parlanchín que digamos, aparte que tampoco forzaría una plática sin sentido, no le gustaban.

-Shintarou ¿cómo es que terminaste estudiando psiquiatría? Sabes... No eres del tipo que parezca que quiso ser esto todo el tiempo, incluso luces más como un cardiólogo o un traumatólogo.- indagó en la mirada de Midorima, era como un análisis rápido.

Alzó una ceja, pasándose rápido el trago que tenía en la boca. -Mi primera opción era cardiología. Un par de eventos desafortunados me hicieron decidirme por psiquiatría como especialidad-

-Veamos... Como sabes, sirvo como apoyo a nuestros demás compañeros, por lo cual he leído sus expedientes y currículum. Y en el tuyo venía una especificación muy clara "No casos donde haya intento de suicidio", por lo cual deduzco que un suicidio es el que te tiene aquí ¿me equivoco?-

Abrió los ojos a su máximo por un par de segundos para después relajar la mirada y concentrarse en el único ojo visible de Himuro. -Sí... Un amigo mío fue el que lo hizo. A pesar de que nos conocíamos de varios años, jamás me di cuenta de lo que le pasaba. Era una persona muy alegre-

-Perfecto. Tendrás que venir conmigo, no hoy pero tienes que tener una consulta. Aunque ya hayan pasado varios años, hay cosas que debes tratar en ti, recuerda que así funciona esto- que los psiquiatras también tomaban terapia, era una cadena sin fin pero eran humanos, llenos de imperfecciones.

Carraspeó la garganta pero no le quedaba de otra. -De acuerdo. Cuando tenga horas libres te avisaré para acordar una cita- bebió lo último del té. -Sabe mucho de esto, con una simple frase supo descifrar las cosas-

-No se necesitan muchos estudios. Solo la lógica y abrir bien los ojos- vio de reojo a un moreno peculiar, sonrío de medio lado. Era bueno haberse dado cuenta -Creo que alguien te está buscando- le indicó solo con la mirada que volteara a su lado izquierdo.

-Takao...- el chico estaba en una esquina, apenas asomándose, pero no era como Kuroko, era imposible no verlo. -Sí me disculpas. Iré a ver qué es lo que necesita- de llevó consigo el vaso para tirarlo en el bote, mientras que Himuro le sonreía a Kazunari.

-'Suerte'-delineó con los labios. A él no se le pasaba casi ningún detalle, y sabía qué tipo de sentimientos rondaban entre ambos jóvenes. Pero no interferiría, no era uno de sus placeres hacerlo.

Midorima se dio prisa y fue hasta él para ver si quería hablar o porque su insistente mirada. -¿Pasa algo?... Vamos al jardín si gustas, tengo tu Lucky ítem- lo traía en el bolsillo de hecho.

-Shin-Chan...- levantó la mano, a la altura de la contraria queriéndola tocar, en su mente se desató una lucha de qué era lo correcto hacer, si tocarlo o alejarse como lo hacía últimamente, sin embargo solo le tomó de la manga rápidamente. -Sí, vamos- apretó fuerte la Tela entre los dedos, suspirando, ya que Shintarou no parecía molesto ni nada, veía natural que lo quisiera tomar de la prenda.

-¿Te sientes bien?... - ya que tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido y eso no era habitual en Takao. Mientras que a él corazón le palpitaba como si fueran un montón de aleteos de aves traviesas. Tragó saliva, pensó que Takao podía escucharlos si seguía de esa forma, debía calmarse.

-Sí... Solo quiero ir al jardín, ya casi es hora de que nos viéramos y no estabas ahí.- No, por favor Kazunari para con tu diálogo sin sentido, a menos que quieras que te descubran.

-Lo sé, estaba a punto de irme. No iba a quedarte mal, no lo he hecho nunca ¿verdad? Confía en mí, seguiré estando ahí hasta cuando tú lo quieras- Se sintió mal, seguro que el otro había pensado que no le importaban sus encuentros diarios.

-¿Y si te digo que quiero que estés siempre ahí? ¿No crees que es egoísta?- se sentó primero en la banca, dejando un lado más corto que otro, esperando ver cual lugar escogería Midorima.

-No... Porque yo con gusto iría siempre que quisieras.- tomó el lugar más corto, el que los dejaba más cerca. -La mayoría deseamos que alguien esté a nuestro lado cuando queramos-

Takao giró la vista al lado contrario, la amabilidad de Shintarou era embriagante. -Ah... Entonces esta bien- ni indagaría más en el tema, era peligroso ya que estaba particularmente sincero.

-Creo que esto te va a gustar.- sacó un paquete de una paleta dulce. -Es tu Lucky ítem... Así que podrás comértelo, será un secreto-

-Pero todos los Lucky ítems han sido un secreto- tomó la envoltura, era de Mora azul, seguramente se le pintaría la lengua del mismo color que el fruto.

-Ojalá que un día no lo sean. Que pueda dártelos libremente sin esconderlo de nadie- tenía otro igual así que, no dudó en abrirla y meterla en la boca, años que no probaba algo así.

-Sí. Yo también quiero eso Shin-Chan.- se sonrojó, muy poco y lastimosamente el otro no se dio cuenta de ello. -Eso quiere decir que saliendo de aquí seguiremos viéndonos-

-Sí me lo permites estaré encantado- Si saldría ya se imaginaba cuando le pediría salir, como una cita. El teatro o un paseo por el museo eran sus ideas principales. -Quiero estar presente en tu vida todo el tiempo posible-

¿Acaso ese tonto médico se daba cuenta de lo que decía? No debía seguir, mataría al pobre corazón que cargaba en el pecho, por el cielo era más que perfecto. Si la vida le tenía Una recompensa era haberlo conocido justo antes de lanzar la toalla. -Más te vale Shin-Chan

-Ya te dije- le volteó a ver, clavando la mirada sobre los ojos grisáceos de Kazunari. -No me alejaré a menos que tú lo quieras- era chistoso como la Paleta hacia una pronunciada bola en la mejilla, pero a Shintarou el mismo gesto en Takao se le hacía adorable, como un niño pequeño.

-Cuida de mí entonces- los labios ya se le veían azules, como aquellas tintas coreanas que estaban muy de moda y que su hermana solía usar últimamente.

-Por supuesto. Lo haré- ambos se dieron cuenta que Takao le tomaba de una parte de la bata, pero eso no era incomodo, al menos no por eso. Sino que ambos deseaban que no fuera la tela lo que estuviese agarrando.

~o~

Parecía una doncella enamorada, suspiraba a cada diez minutos y su corazón parecería locomotora el resto del día al parecer. ¿Fue su imaginación o pareció que él y Takao habían progresado? Hasta quiso tomarle de la mano... ¿Por qué él no lo había hecho? Bueno, fue como un reflejo, a lo mejor el moreno realmente no quería hacerlo, y no estaba en posición de presionarlo.

De nuevo hizo un manchón de tinta sobre la hoja por estar en las nubes, esa noche se dignaría a tocar el piano, hacía mucho que el instrumento estaba en su casa, acumulando polvo por falta de uso, ese día podría tocar un par de piezas de Yann Tiersen que le alegraban en demasía.

El teléfono de la habitación avisándole que el hermano mayor de Atsushi ya estaba esperando en la sala especial de reuniones. Dio un gran respiro antes de salir en su encuentro, todo iba bien para que Murasakibara estuviera dado de alta cuanto antes.

Dejo de lado sus vacilaciones e ilusiones llenas de fantasía. Primero hablaría un poco con el hermano mayor de Atsushi. Más que nada para advertirle que podría ser contraproducente que se vieran o que actuara de forma diferente a como solía ser el joven antes de ser intervenido. Aunque sabiendo cómo era el gigantón, dudaba mucho que hubiese un retroceso, aseguraba el éxito del encuentro.

Al abrir la puerta de la sala de reuniones llevó la vista hacia el señor que yacía esperando en una silla, con los pies temblorosos y las manos sudadas.

-¿Murasakibara-san?...- nombró para que el otro volteara, asintiendo suavemente. -Tranquilo. Todo saldrá bien, Atsushi ha progresado bastante y pronto regresará con su familia-

-Mi madre ya es algo vieja... La pobre no sabe cuántas ganas tiene de verlo- y dado a que la señora tenía un problema de columna, era imposible que fuera hasta el psiquiátrico. -Me encantaría que estuviéramos todos juntos y por fin tuviéramos algo de paz Midorima-san-

-No puedo asegurarle a un 100 que esto funcionará, pero como le comenté anteriormente Atsushi ha estado reclamando por usted, ya que es lo más semejante que tiene a una figura paterna-

El otro soltó la mayor parte de aire que guardaba en los pulmones. -Sí... Mi madre tuvo que trabajar para mantenernos, aunque yo también comencé a trabajar a medio tiempo. Atsushi es más como un hijo que como un hermano.- pausó un momento. -Pero todo ha valido la pena, lo volvería a hacer para que estuviera bien-

-Pocos familiares son tan comprometidos como usted. Su bondad será recompensada, había dicho que era Aries ¿no? Hoy es un día de suerte para los Aries- comentó antes de escuchar por el interfaz que ya tenían al paciente del otro lado de la puerta. -Relájese- comentó antes de abrir, ni siquiera pasaron dos segundos cuando el más alto salió corriendo en dirección a su hermano, que aún sentado casi caía por el brusco abrazo.

-Nhg...- era un mar de lágrimas. -Nii-san...- refregaba el rostro en el pecho de Murasakibara-san, repitiendo su nombre mientras apretaba más el abrazo. -Lo siento...-

-Ya, Atsushi...- enredó los dedos en los largos cabellos, acariciando la cabeza como a un niño. -No te disculpes, fue nuestra culpa por descuidarte tanto-

Negó rápidamente. -No, Nii-san nunca me ignoró...- levantó la mirada, encontrándose ambas miradas violetas. -Los extraño mucho, quiero a mamá y a Shou-chin- pidió a su hermana mayor, la cual también solía cuidarlo.

-Si te curas pronto, nos iremos de aquí. Podrás regresar a la escuela y hacer amigos- que fueran de su edad. No juzgaba a sus amigos 'enfermos' pero también necesitaba convivir con gente un poco más cuerda.

-Sí. Prometo portarme bien ahora. Mido-chin también me curó, él ha sido bueno conmigo aunque no me quiera dar dulces todo el tiempo- asentía como dándole la razón a sus pensamientos. -Me ayudó a entender que estaba mal-

-Solo necesitabas ayuda- limpiaba las enormes lágrimas. -Deja de llorar, sabes que soy débil a tus lágrimas Atsushi. Procura estar bien para que vayas a casa, te haremos toda tu comida favorita.-

-¿No me vas a dejar aquí?

-Lo que más deseo es que estés con nosotros, no dudes de eso- le hacía los cabellos hacia atrás, después de todo era su pequeño hermano consentido.

-Me quiero ir ahora...- se aferraba, extrañaba tanto ese sentimiento cálido que solo le transmitía la familia. -Por favor- suplicaba entre más llanto.

-Atsushi- interrumpió Midorima. -Sé que quieres irte, pero aún tenemos estudios que hacerte para ver si ya eres apto para regresar a la sociedad y que una recaída sea difícil.- palmeó el hombro. -Pero si todo va bien, podrás irte en unas semanas con tu hermano, así que pórtate bien y no te desesperes como siempre ¿Sí?

-Si es así le haré caso a Mido-chin- por lo pronto disfrutaría de su hermano de otra hora más, contándole sobre Akashi y Himuro. Ya que eran con quienes se llevaba mejor en el psiquiátrico. También le contó cómo a veces se peleaba con Shintarou por negarse a darle más raciones de dulce, pero últimamente solo comía uno al día sin necesidad de más, su deseo de regresar era más fuerte que el que le provocaba tener un caramelo en la boca.

Los mayores hablaron acerca del comportamiento del joven, y tal como pensó el doctor Atsushi había reaccionado muy bien. No había entrado en pánico ni en un estado de ansiedad, estaba seguro que los tornillos que se habían aflojado en su mente poco a poco se iban aferrando a su lugar y permitiendo que fuera una persona más sana.

La promesa de hablarle en cuatro semanas para ver si podía llevarse al paciente fue propuesta. Ese día Midorima estaba muy sonriente, tener el segundo lugar en el ranking de Oha-Asa servía mucho, también el haber comido esa paleta que le manchó los labios, pero lo mejor fue la compañía.

Sí, Akashi le advirtió sobre jugar con fuego, pero por dentro sabía que quien le puso el reto fue el Akashi amable y calmo, que esa era una manera de hacer que Midorima se pusiera en marcha y lograra los objetivos que se habla implantado desde los inicios del verano. Aun faltaban más de diez meses y tenía que darse prisa para no atrasarse, confiarse no era opción.

Tal como quiso en la tarde, llegó directo al piano y quitarle la sabana que lo cubría para seguir las partituras que se sabía de memoria de Comptine d'un Autre été, jamás se sintió tan vivo después de descubrir que la cara de Takao iba en compás con la melodía de Tiersen.

.c

.c

.c

¡Hola mis hermosas personas! -se esconde antes de que le avienten piedras- En serio lamento haber vuelto a tardar, tengo mis razones pero traté de que fuera ligeramente más largo, por lo mismo quiero tener el próximo cuanto antes. ¿No les ha pasado que tienen muchas ideas a la vez? Porque escribí varios OS de KNB y Haikyuu, ya que se vienen las vacaciones quiero tener material~ en fin. Muchísimas gracias por seguir aquí y dedicarle tiempo a esta historia lenta, los amo muchísimo.

También aproveché para mencionar a Yann Tiersen, que si tienen oportunidad escuchen algunas de sus piezas, la que puse en esta ocasión ya la había mencionado en un One Shot que tengo, también de MidoTaka, por si alguien gusta leerla.

No me entretengo más, siempre me extiendo demasiado. De nuevo muchas gracias por leer, favoritos, seguidores y comentarios. Todos son valorados en demasía *corazón*

Ya saben que cualquier duda, comentario, sugerencia, crítica, pregunta o semejante es bien recibida. Si quieren mejor atención(?) pueden pasar a mi perfil y ahí se encuentran mis redes sociales~

Nos seguimos leyendo corazones.


	13. Me doy asco

**_Nuevo homúnculo literario~ Disfruten por favor._**

/o/o/o/

Las siete dieron en el reloj y Kazunari sabía perfectamente que era momento de levantarse. Si tan solo el día anterior no se hubiese quedado pensando hasta más allá de las dos de la mañana, ahora no se estaría debatiendo entre las sábanas.

El día anterior actuó de una manera burda ¿Cómo fue posible hacerle tal escena a Shintarou? mostrando sus celos como si de amantes se tratasen, vaya incluso se preguntaba a sí mismo si su relación era algo similar a la de 'amigos' porque Midorima era confuso, por momentos era fácil de leer pero en otros era un completo enigma. Eso era lo que le hacía aún más interesante, bueno para Takao no era fácil separar qué era lo que no se le hacía interesante sobre el doctor.

Últimamente se daba el lujo de que fuera su primer pensamiento en el día y también el último, aunque a veces tenía otro tipo de pensamientos muy alejados del joven que portaba anteojos. Desde el verano pasado las cosas en el hospital habían cambiado para bien, su insomnio se iba erradicando a pasos agigantados y era porque en lugar de ovejas él veía una película de recuerdos que encabezaba Midorima.

Sí fuese más joven se atrevería a pensar que lo que siente es lo mejor, porque Shintarou es guapo, inteligente además que sabe un montón de cosas que él ni de chiste se imaginó dialogar con alguien. Entre tanta ventaja se encontraba él, entre lo sucio, mediocre e inútil.

No, para nada se está denigrando como le dice Daiki que lo hace. Es completamente verdad que así es y no culpa a nadie de sus errores, es humano y sabe perfectamente que puede ser así y que allá afuera hay quienes todavía son peor que él.

Si tan solo se conocieran en otras circunstancias, que fueran compañeros de instituto porque de carrera era obvio que no, Takao jamás se imaginó estudiar medicina ni nada referente al cuidado de otra vida. Prefería el arte, llámese música o pintura en acuarelas o pastel; Dichas técnicas se le daban muy bien que en secundaria, junto a compañeros hicieron una exposición donde dos de sus pinturas habían sido compradas y el dinero lo gastó en una guitarra de segunda mano, a la cual extrañaba.

Hacia un año que no pensaba en salir tan ferviente. Hace un año las ideas de suicidio no habían disminuido ni un poco. Si bien no lo había vuelto a intentar pero el anhelo estaba ahí, esperando a ser cumplido. Sin embargo al menos en las dos últimas semanas rara vez se acordaba de ello, Aomine también se lo comentó con una enorme sonrisa. Se lamentaba molestar tanto a su doctor y que sus avances fueran menores al nivel de compararlos con los de Akashi.

Y hablando de ese pelirrojo. Tenía que ir a verlo, Atsushi le dijo que quería hablar con él desde hace tiempo pero teme por lo que pueda decir. Akashi sabe todo desde que la mayoría se entere, por más secreto que sea a él no se le escapaba ni un mísero detalle. Lo agradecía pero hay cosas que se deben quedar en secreto, porque los secretos duelen menos que las mentiras.

Tiró la sábana lejos de la cama, así el frío entraría y lo obligaría a levantarse por ella, en dos minutos irían por la ropa de cama, ya que estaba prohibido estar mucho con ella. Por lo que preguntó sabía que era posible ahorcarse con ella pero ¿de dónde? si no había de donde colgar además que era imposible ahorcarse a uno mismo, sí... ya lo había intentado.

¿De cuántas maneras había intentado quitarse la vida ya? Era mejor no contarlas para evitar el recuerdo y una posible recaída. Pensando lo bien, no. No caería de nuevo porque ya no quería morir, necesitaba salir del psiquiátrico para poder salir con Midorima si éste aún deseaba hacerlo. Sintió un hormigueo desde el estómago que culminó en las mejillas provocándole la misma sensación. Tenía que ponerse pronto la ropa para salir y buscar al mayor como usualmente lo hacía.

~o~

Años habían pasado desde que Midorima tuvo un sueño tan relajante como el de anoche, pareció que durmió entre nubes de lo descansado que había amanecido el cuerpo. Ni los mejores masajes le dejaban ese gratificante sentir. Como habitualmente hacía tomó un baño antes de irse, ya que siempre pensaba que olía a sudor después de dormir, porque aún los días eran cálidos y el calor en Tokio era bochornoso la mayor parte del tiempo. De igual manera tenía que disfrutar de los últimos días que tenía ese clima, ya que éste era demasiado cambiante entre estaciones y cuando menos lo esperara tendría una escarcha blanca sobre toda la ciudad.

También tomó el paraguas antes de salir de casa, el horóscopo le había recomendado uno y el objeto de Takao está vez se trataba de un bolígrafo con tinta roja. Fue más de media hora de camino y eso le desesperó, y él solía ser una persona paciente en ese aspecto. Kazunari le estaba cambiando, pero esos cambios eran buenos; su caparazón se desenvuelve frente al moreno, mostrándolo tal cual era. Un adulto caprichoso, gruñón pero también cariñoso y aprehensivo.

Registró su llegada diez minutos antes de la hora que debían entrar oficialmente, era normal en Japón hacer eso aunque Daiki violaba ese protocolo entre nipones. Fue directo a la oficina para comenzar con los informes y la agenda que tenía hoy. Aparte que ese día vería en persona a Kasamatsu Yukio, puesto que en días anteriores le había dicho que ya tenía avances de la demanda y los papeles para el reingreso de Kise a la universidad, suerte que el rubio había sido buen estudiante (increíblemente para él) y la universidad estaba gustosa de su interés por regresar.

También la otra semana era el nuevo estudio de Akashi para ver de nuevo si había algún avance, no quería escuchar de nuevo que ningún avance había sucedido pero ¿qué hacía? No era simplemente como si los medicamentos y la terapia funcionaran mágicamente de un día para otro, y aunque quisiera que fuera así a él le tocaba cargar con el estrés.

Si tenía poco más de diez meses para curar algo que no lo ha hecho en años... Se había metido en la boca del lobo, eran dos casos en uno o incluso más. Quizá para muchos era divertido o un verdadero reto, pero ahora que su cerebro lo razonaba más se quería dar de topes contra la pared más cercana.

Después de calmar su ansiedad se dispuso a ir con Fukui a entregar los papeles que había terminado de escribir con la letra más limpia posible. No tardó más de dos minutos de hacerlo, saludando también a Kagami y Himuro que estaban con el otro.

Los proclamados "hermanos" discutían acerca de Midorima después de que éste se marchó. Porque Himuro insistía en que a Midorima le gustaba Takao y viceversa mientras que Kagami decía que era imposible, que Shintarou no podía sentir ese tipo de amor, que solo tenía cosas raras en la cabeza.

-Los pude observar bien Taiga, Takao nos estaba viendo y más a mí con una mirada de "No te acerques" no pude haberme equivocado-

-Ver con un solo ojo te está afectando el cerebro y la vista. Ya te dije, sabes el caso que es Kazunari para que estés diciendo eso. No se pueden gustar, solo que a Midorima le gusta ser amable con los pacientes- y solo con ellos en expectativa de la mayoría de los doctores. -Y dado a ello se esfuerza por hacerlo sentir bien, bro. Deja de ver cosas donde no lo son-

-Taiga me conoces bien como yo te conozco a ti. No estudie tantos años para que vengas a decirme que no sé lo que veo. Ellos tienen algo... Así como tú con Tetsuya.- asentía con una sonrisa, sabiendo que era el punto débil del pelirrojo.

Su cara se tiñó de un tono rojizo que competía con el color de su cabello. -Kuroko es un caso especial... Él es apegado a mí porque le salvé la vida, no por otra cosa.

Una mueca maliciosa se estacionó en sus labios. -¿Lo ves? Es lo mismo, como a él le gustas, a Takao le gusta Midorima. Si Aomine trata bien ese punto y hace que tenga sentimientos más fuertes por Shintarou será una carta bien jugada.

-Explícare por favor.

-Kazunari tiene un candado en su corazón ¿lo comprendes? Fue juzgado por ser homosexual y más aparte ser violado también por hombres. Es como a un perro que le dieron un golpe por comer croquetas. Es algo que no se puede evitar, es su naturaleza pero él piensa que no es correcto lo que siente por lo que huye de sus sentimientos.-

-Tu punto es que si él llega a aceptar los sentimientos que tiene por Midorima entonces también comenzará a perdonarse a sí mismo, al igual que a superar sus traumas más severos.-

-Bingo~ no eres tan torpe como aparentas Taiga- siguieron discutiendo algunas otras cosas mientras eran escuchados por Nijimura a fuera de la oficina.

No era secreto para Himuro los sentimientos de Nijimura hacia su amigo de la infancia, y entendía su postura de alejarse por el bien de Takao, se necesitaba de mucho esfuerzo para evitar que los sentimientos salieran a flote. Aún así le pidió que no moviera ninguna de sus cartas para hacer que él se acercara cada vez más a Kazunari.

De ratos odiaba a Midorima por ser lo que él no puede, por poder entender a alguien que pensó que conocía perfectamente. De todos modos sonrío entrando a la oficina entregando su informe de la semana, no dejaría que le afectará la situación.

~o~

Aunque siempre recibía los objetos con una preciosa sonrisa, esta vez solo levantó un lado de la comisura intentando hacerlo. Era obvio que algo le preocupaba pero Shintarou decidió mejor no preguntar, ya que como había días buenos también los había malos.

-Parece que hoy de nuevo va a llover ¿verdad?- preguntó viendo el cielo de nuevo, antes de mirar al menor que yacía a su izquierda como siempre.

-No me gusta cuando llueve, eso significa que mañana no podremos sentarnos aquí juntos y solo pasar un momento rápido...-

-No lo creo. Puedo traer un trapo para limpiar, ya lo he hecho ¿lo recuerdas? Aparte de que no dejaría que algo como restos de agua me alejen de los pocos minutos que pasamos juntos... Pero si mañana no quieres venir esta bien, nos veremos el día siguiente a ese.- lo comentó por instinto, no porque realmente no quisiera verlo, además que pensó que negaría de inmediato

Se tomó de la parte alta de la espalda, subiendo por la nuca y enredando sus dedos en los cortos cabellos de la zona. -Lo siento... Pero sí creo que mañana no podré venir Shin-Chan, no quiero salir de mi cuarto hoy, ni mañana... Espero que esto se me pase rápido-

Asintió en un intento de no levantar la voz cuestionando el porqué de sus palabras, era un juego de dos opciones que prefirió omitir. -Estaré aquí de todas maneras, no te preocupes.-

-Lo peor es que sí me preocupo Shin-Chan, lo hago todo el tiempo- puso el bolígrafo al lado de la mano del doctor, no alzaba la mirada por nada y prefería no encontrar a los ojos verdes que le quitaban los malos pensamientos por las noches.

Dejó escapar su aliento despacito, ajustó los lentes por el puente de su nariz. -Lo sé, sé que no es tan fácil quitarse la preocupación de encima y más con una frase tan simple como lo es "No te preocupes" sin embargo es como una respuesta natural que se dice, no se piensa demasiado solo se expulsa.-

-De nuevo no te estoy entendiendo en nada Shin-Chan~ solo dices un montón de palabras que suenan bien pero que no logró comprender lo que realmente quieres decir.-

-El contexto que quiero que entiendas, es que no es sencillo no preocuparse, y más si solo recibes un "No te preocupes" a cambio- no era bueno explicando, y siempre lo supo.

-Creo que ya entendí, es cuando alguien solo te dice esa frase como si por magia fueras a quitártela de encima, aparte que lo dicen solo para calmarte, no porque les preocupe lo que sientes en ese momento.- se levantó del asiento, poniéndose frente al doctor. -Por hoy me iré Shin-Chan... Lo siento- inclinó su cabeza hacia la izquierda, apenado por la situación pero solo siguió su camino caminando hacia su habitación.

Ir con Akashi no había sido la mejor idea, aparte que solo soltó más cabos en su mente. Creó vacíos y reveló inseguridades en él, se lo agradecía por ser tan sincero pero es que esa verdad le dolía mucho, comparable al desprecio que sufrió después de aquella fatídica noche.

Las palabras causaban un eco que hacía compás con los pinchazos que le daban al pecho. Porque Shintarou también era un hombre, eso involucra a que si quisiera salir con él no se podría. Era algo contra la naturaleza. También el tema del sexo, volvería a pasar por lo que tanto temía. No podía tampoco mancharlo con su cuerpo usado. Midorima debía ver que él no era un buen partido, que afuera hay personas mas hermosas que acoplarían perfecto.

Aunque el deseo ya le empezaba a consumir, imaginarse que lo envolvía en brazos, le hablaba al oído o sus dedos rozaran desde su cuello hasta los hombros. Y ni qué decir de un beso, algo que le robara el aliento pero sin ese toque sutil de anhelo. Eran cosas que quería, al mismo tiempo que repudia.

Se tiró en la cama cansado de tanto palabrerío que su mente revolvía. El sueño no fue difícil de conciliar, pero sí bastante sencillo de despertar por la pesadilla que se dio en su subconsciente. _Pues estaba en el mismo lugar de ese momento, Midorima le besaba el cuello mientras suaves gemidos salían de sus labios, escuchar la voz de Shintarou contra su piel como lo hacía su aliento le provocaba múltiples hormigueos en todo el cuerpo. Las gentiles manos del doctor se colaban por entre la bata, tocando los muslos y caderas, como deseó tener de nuevo esas piernas bien trabajadas para que el otro pudiera disfrutarlas al tacto. Pidió a gritos que le quitara todo y calmara los fuegos internos que encendió con sus caricias, súplicas que se vieron complacidas con el acto que pedía, quitando toda la ropa de su cuerpo, dejándose ver desnudo, que pudiera observar todas las marcas que tenía, los brazos hechos añicos de todas las cicatrices más las que estaban por la pelvis, pero Midorima solo tenía un semblante tranquilo y sus ojos le veían como si fuera una obra de arte. Se colocó en medio de sus piernas, embistiendo de una sola vez pero... El rostro de Midorima ya no era el mismo, era el de uno de esos tipos._

Casi se cae de la cama, exaltado y sollozando en voz baja. _Shin-Chan jamás le haría algo así... Él lo trataría con sumo cuidado y afecto... Nunca lo tocaría si él no quisiera ¿O sí? Después de todo es una perra caliente que busca saciar sus instintos carnales._

Lo peor fue darse cuenta que estaba mojado, totalmente manchado por el líquido blanquecino que hacía mucho no veía en esa cantidad.

-Soy un asco...- musitó seguido de una risa casi inaudible, apretando los labios para no llorar por la aberración que sintió sobre sí mismo.

.

.

.

.

Sí, lo siento sé que me tardé demasiado y aunque quise hacer el capítulo una biblia fue imposible. No pondré excusas a mi mal comportamiento, solo les aseguro que lo terminaré y espero hacerme el tiempo necesario para que eso sea pronto pero darle el final que se merece porque como ya he dicho quiero que esto sea todo lo humano posible y que no solo las enfermedades desaparezcan por arte del amor y los deseos de Dios. Ahh ¡Muchas gracias por leer y llegar hasta aquí! Me alegra mucho que a estas alturas aún haya gente hermosa que esté al pendiente, los adoro mil -corazón, corazón- También muchas gracias por comentar y levantarme los ánimos y me impulsa a escribir con prisa :'D

Ya saben que cualquier comentario, sugerencia, crítica, duda o semejante es muy bien recibida (y contestada) También les aviso que tengo una página de face(? con mi mismo pseudónimo, lo digo porque igual siento que a veces les da más pena el contacto directo y según ahí quiero hacer anuncios y si las cosas funcionan un Giveaway -3- igual falta bastante para que la página crezca~

sin mucho palabrerío más, espero seguirnos leyendo para la próxima~ Hasta luego corazones~


End file.
